


Pale Green (Hiatus)

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Armin Arlert, Blind Eren Yeager, Blindness, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Levi, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Green Eyes, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Modern Era, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger turned twenty one the day he met the love of his life, an accountant named Levi Ackerman. Immediately, they were drawn to each other.  Levi is drawn to Eren’s emotions and voice, while Eren feels there’s more to Levi than he’s letting be seen. </p>
<p>Eren feel victim to Stragardt’s Disease in his teens, and was told that within ten years, he’d be blind. Now, he’s legally blind due to his inability to see at night. He wears strong contacts and/or glasses to help him through the day. Eren won't stay anything, but he feels his vision getting worse by the day. </p>
<p>As things progress between and Eren and Levi, they both learn a valuable lesson: Love has nothing to do with gender, and goes way beyond physical attraction. Love is an endless bond that tears through all emotional barriers. </p>
<p>Levi becomes Eren’s eyes.</p>
<p>Eren becomes Levi’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Blind! Eren AU 
> 
> Levi is a little rude at first, but it's his lack of social skills. 
> 
> Character death is to be expected, so bare that in mind. 
> 
> This is basically all fluff.  
> Some kissing, and teasing, but nothing too explicate. A good love story doesn't need sex❤️
> 
> **** the prologue is written in Eren's POV but the story itself is third person, occasional pov's though. They will be in italics! ****
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE IT :)

It was my birthday, the day him and I met. My twenty-first birthday actually. At the time, he was thirty, or as he liked to call it "half way towards my retirement."

He was arrogant actually, a little cold and stone hearted. He never showed me any sympathy, nor could he feel empathy for the pain I was feeling. I think that's what drew me to him. He treated me normally, like he'd treat every other human. He respected me, regardless of my condition. Though I think he treated me much nicer than he did others, and he showed me much more of his soft side as time progressed. I was able to see sides of him I never knew existed. How could someone who appeared to be heartless, really be so selfless?

In reality, he was sweet, genuine and honestly spoiled me to death once things became serious between us. I think that was the first time someone treated me so kindly. Even if my life had panned out differently, and I wasn't handed this condition, and him and I still met, he'd treat me exactly the same. Our relationship wasn't out of pity, he actually loved me for who I was, not for what I had, or didn't have.

My now husband, Levi Ackerman, was a salaries man, working as an accountant at a popular firm in the district of Trost. He was making decent money, since working their straight out of college. I wasn't working, since my eyesight at the time was gradually getting even worse. It was hard for me to work when my eye sight diminished as the day grew darker. Bright sun light helped out some, but on cloudy, dreary days, it was hard to see. It was like living in a fog actually, each and every day, I'd wakeup to see how bad the weather was today. How think was the grey fog today? Would I be able to manage today? I knew that one day, when I would awake from my slumber, that it would be thatday, the day my fog becomes permanent.   

At fifteen, I found out that I had a rare eye disease, only affecting one in ten thousand children and young adults, called Stargardt's Disease. By the age of twenty-three, I was legally blind, only able to make out certain figures and shadows. Really, I only lost about eighty percent of my vision, but it's something I'll never get back. I wore corrective contacts for the first few years, but once my sight reached it's max, it was all over. There was nothing I could do at that point, except sit and wait for the dark days to come.

 

Now that I'm older, and Levi has retired, I've gone completely blind. Really, I don't mind anymore, because he's my eyes and I'm his rock. There isn't much more I need than him.

I never thought I'd get used to living in the dark, but even in the darkest of times there's one light that continues to shine. It could be determination, pride, who knows what someone's light is. MY light, however, was and still is, Levi.  

Until the day I die, I will never live in darkness, as long as my light is around. The man who brings me hope, joy and a second chance at life, will forever be the reason I smile, the reason I breath, and the reason I can see through the everyday fog.

 


	2. 21

It was the day Eren's life would change forever: his twenty-first birthday. Most would go out, drink, get plastered, pass out, and wake up in a stage of regret, accompanied with a splitting headache and dragging feet for the rest of the day. But that wasn't what Eren had planned. Though he wished he could do normal young adult things, drinking wasn't really an option.

At fifteen, he began to notice small fuzzy spots in his vision. It was like snow in his eyes that wouldn't melt, they were just stuck in place. Things began harder to make out, since his central vision was blocked by what seemed to be fog. He notified his doctor a month or two later since the problem had not yet subsided. After running test after test, his biggest fear had just became a reality.

"Within the next ten years, you'll be blind." Doctor Zoe had informed Eren and his parents, who wept like young children while Eren stood their silently, and frozen in place. The news hit him like a freight train, yet he felt nothing, only fear deep in his heart. His muscles stopped working, his skin froze over, making him pale and ice cold. It was all a waiting game, and he knew that was a fact.

"When the time comes, will I be able to handle the darkness?" He asked himself, finally getting the nerve to speak, though not talking loud enough for anyone except himself to hear. Really, he meant to think the words, but they came spewing out without his knowledge. His brain had stopped working, and his fear had completely taken over.

Would it be the same as his childhood? He was afraid of the dark, and often had nightmares of these monsters called Titans. He had his dad check the closets every night, and plug in his nightlight before shutting his bedroom light off. Though Eren, now, had no fear of the dark, he knew deep down that fear he once had was becoming real. He feared a different dark now. Not the type of dark that hides monsters, but the type of darkness that would isolate him from the world. He had no way of knowing what monsters were hiding, nor where they may be hidden. He had no way to tell who was smiling at him, and who was giving him dirty looks. He had no way to know who, what, when, and where, unless told, and would feel as if it was always night time, that the sun in the sky would never shine for him again. His world would only, and truly be, all darkness.

His mother, Carla, tried to reassure her precious son that it'll all be okay, but Eren couldn't hear a word she said. How? Why? When?

"It's genetic, stargardt's disease. Over time, your eyesight will slowly diminish, there's no way for me to tell how fast or slow your symptoms will occur and when. But my guess would be that within ten years or less, your eyesight will be gone."

"Ten years? Before I even turn thirty? I'll be blind? That's what you're telling me?" Eren chocked up, holding back his tears of anger. "You're telling me I'll never see my family again? I'll always be in darkness? I won't be able to see.. I won't be able to see?"

"Eren, I'm-"

"No." He clenched his fist. "I don't want to hear that you're sorry. You're not the one who's going blind, I am!"

Eren stormed out of them room with tears in his eyes. On his way out to the car, he bumped into a few patients standing in the waiting room, almost knocking them over. He was too upset to hear or notice anything around him. The new, and constant fear that was festering in his heart was only growing stronger, and rapidly.

\---

Eren knew what was going to happen today, the same thing that happens every year.

He woke up earlier than expected to the smell of food being made downstairs. His mother cracked his door open so the smell of all his favorite foods could enter.

After Eren showered, quickly got dress and did his hair nicely, slicking it back, he put on his corrective contact lenses and make his way down to the kitchen. He noticed his mom making a big breakfast. Bacon, eggs, French toast and sausage. Carla poured Eren a cup of orange juice and placed it on the table.

"Sit down, I'll make your plate." She smiled sweetly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He wiped the kiss mark off his face immediately after she turned her back to him.

Often treated like a young child, Eren was usually irritated by his mother, but with it being his birthday, he figured 'why not let her spoil me'?

Every year, Carla cooks and makes the cake from scratch, but because of her newly formed back problem, she's not able to stand for long periods of time. So this year, Armin, who is best friends with Eren, offered his assistance in the kitchen. He was making the cake, and was also in charge of the decorations. The party was going to be in the Jaeger's back yard, but at least the yard would look nice.

Carla, with the help of Mikasa, the neighbors daughter, were going to make fried chicken, beef tips, macaroni salad, as well as potato salad, and have some chips out for the guest to snack on.

Even though not many people were coming, only around ten to fifteen, it was important to Carla to make each birthday party special for Eren, since she had no way of knowing which one would be his last to physically see.

After breakfast, Eren headed out to the library, where he planned on spending a few hours alone while his family and friends prepped for his party.

His love for reading was recent. Growing up, he used to love being read a bedtime story, but as he got older his love for reading decreased. Now that his eye sight is going, he devotes a few days a month to the library, where he'd sit and read manga, or a novel, for a few hours. It wasn't about enjoying a book, it was the luxury of reading, something he won't be able to do years down the road. He read books he didn't like, he re-read books that he read as a child, and even read books he couldn't understand. The fact alone that he could read the words on the page was what he opened the book for. He didn't care too much about the plot, or the characters, just the words. The words he could, or couldn't read. The words he didn't understand and couldn't define, we're wrote down in a notebook for him to look up in a dictionary later. When all else fails, he never wants to misunderstand what someone is trying to tell him.

Today, he picked up an American novel called the "grapes of wrath" by John Steinbeck, which he's heard a little about from Armin, who raved about the book.

The book is set during the Great Depression, a time of economic downfall and droughts throughout the mid-west. The Joads family, consisting of tenant farmers who where driven from their Oklahoma home by the drought, economic hardship, changes in the agricultural industry and bank foreclosures that were forcing farmers out of their work. Due to their hopeless situation, and partly because of being caught in the Dust Bowl, or drought, the Joads set out for California, hoping to find new jobs and a new home, along with thousands of other farmers, called "Okies". 

Eren wasn't sure why Armin liked the book so much, but having read many of the books on the list that he made, he figured he'd try it out. He put his phone on silent and opened up the first page and began to read.

About three chapters in, he noticed his phone going off out if the corner of his eyes. Armin had already called twice, and his mother had let a voicemail. He knew they were telling him to come back home. Surprisingly, he was interested in the book and checked it out before leaving the library to walk home.

\--

The wind was blowing gently in Eren's direction, rustling through his soft, brown hair. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he turned down his street. He could smell the food from his current distance. Food was something that never failed to put a smile on Eren's face.

As he neared the tall wooden gate that lead into his backyard, he heard the voice of his mom telling everyone to be quiet and hide. To be nice, Eren waited a moment to let everyone get situated, and also to prepare for his friends to jump out and yell surprise.

He slowly opened the gate, still holding his new book in his hands, and walked into his yard. All his friends, and his mother, jumped out and yelled surprise. Eren pretend, like he does every year, to be utterly surprised. A huge smiled appeared on his face as he hugged his mother.

"Thank you for this. It looks really nice." Eren looked around at the decorations, trying to make everything out, but failed to noticed the minor details. He could see their was a banner hanging from the back porch, and the balloons that were tied to the chairs, but he couldn't tell if their was anything written or the designs on the banner or balloons. Regardless, he was grateful, taking in what he could make out of the beauty.

"Armin did all this?" Eren asked Carla, taking her arm as they walked further into the yard towards Mikasa and Armin.

"Well, the decorations were all him, but a friend of his from work did the cooking for him! I tasted the curry he made and it's amazing!"

"A friend? No one I know?"

"I've never seen him before, I think his name is Levi. He works at the accountant building downtown."

"Where Armin is doing his internship?"

"Yes, he's a decent guy. Armin said he cooked everything for free."

"That was nice of him to do."

"I agree." She smiled sweetly. "I'll be back, you talk to these two." She unlocked arms with him and headed back towards the house.

"Armin, my mom told me a friend of yours cooked for the party?"

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't really call him a friend though. He's training me at my internship, and I had done him a favor a few days ago and he sorta owed me one." Armin chuckled to himself at the thought. "I didn't imagine he'd be such a good cook."

"Did he come? I'd like to thank him."

"He's sitting down under the tree, the one in the white v neck shirt."

"With the black hair?"

"Yeah, his name is Levi."

"I'll go say thank you, I'll be back!"

Eren ran over to where Levi was sitting, and then gently bowed down as a thank you.

"Thank you for the meal!" He blushed, feeling slightly foolish to bow to a stranger like that.

"You're Eren?" The other man stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. To Eren's surprise, the man in front of him was a few inches shorter than he was.

Eren softly squinted his eyes to make out Levi's features. He had small, squinted eyes that appeared to be dark grey. He had thin lips that were a light pink, and a small, button nose, like that of a child's. His hair was parted slightly off center, with a neat undercut. All in all, he appeared to be clean, and smelt of expensive cologne that caught Eren's attention right away.

"Y-yes. I'm Eren." He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Don't bother. I don't know the last time you washed your hands, so I refuse to shake them."

"Eh?!" He took his hand back quickly and tightly squeezed the book with both of his hands. The same blush was still on his face. "I.. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not you're fault I dislike germs." He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm Levi by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Levi. Thank you again for all the food."

"Can I ask you something before you leave?"

"Y-yes! Anything!"

"Do you like squid?"

"Excuse me?"

"I fried up some squid that I had let over in my freezer and brought it here. Armin said he wasn't sure if you liked squid or not. I didn't want to cook something you wouldn't eat."

"I like squid, so don't worry. I'm sure what you made is good. My mom said she likes the curry."

"Good."

"I'll be going." Eren took a step to turn around, but was stopped by Levi, who had grabbed his arm.

"That book, do you like it?" He pointed with his other hand at the book in Eren's hands.

"It's alright so far, why do you ask?"

"It's my favorite book.. I have a whole collection. I'm guessing you like to read."

"Reading is alright. I do it when I'm bored." Eren chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, since I didn't get you a gift, if you ever need a new book to read, you're invited to borrow one of mine. You can ask Armin to contact me for it."

"You cooking was enough of a gift for me! But thank you, I might take you up on that offer, Levi."

"Enjoy the food." Levi cleared his throat, slowly letting go of Eren's arm.

"Thank you, I will." Eren made his way back to Mikasa and Armin, who were making themselves plates.

There were two white tables laid out on the side of the house, with food in aluminum trays that were lined up upon the tables. Eren noticed curry, sautéed shrimp, fried squid, curry, beef tips, white rice, fried chicken, macaroni salad, and potato salad.

Eren made himself a plate with almost a little but of everything, minus the shrimp, which he wasn't fond of. Just looking at the food made him full, there being so much for him to eat, especially after a big breakfast. Eren ignored his mind and dug it, inhaling the food that was made for his liking.

"This is good!" He smiled brightly as he ate the food Levi and his mother had made.

Out of the corner of his eye, he seen Levi walk up to the table of food to make his plate. Not knowing why, Eren watched his every movement. He noticed the way he held the red plastic cup filled with soda, Levi was holding it like a crane. He elegantly held up his plate like a silver platter he was carrying to his master. Eren thought he was a little stuck up, but he must not be that bad if he basically catered Eren's party for free. A part of him thought it was out of pity, though.

"Hey Armin..." Eren looked over to his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Levi about my eyes?"

"Huh? Oh, nope. I don't think I told him, why?"

"Because who would do something like this for me?"

"Well, it was sorta for me too, Eren. Not to burst your bubble. He's training me right now, and I had done a shit load of his paperwork and he said he'd do me a favor if I ever needed it. So I asked him to help me cook."

"Ah, I see." He sighed. "Well, I wouldn't want pity food anyways. I'm glad it's not."

'But why do I feel this way? It's not as if I want his pity.. But I'm used to being pitied for my condition. Yet, I'm bothered by the fact he did it without intentions of helping me out. Is this me being selfish? What's wrong with me?" Eren thought to himself. 

Levi sat back under the tall, shady tree, eating the plate of food that he made. He wondered how everyone liked the food. Normally, he didn't care for people's opinions, but when it came to his cooking, he was a little self conscious.

After every other bite, he found himself scouting the yard to see the looks on people's faces while they ate. For the most part, everyone had a pleased look as they ate, bringing a slight smile to his own face.

"I'll be back." Eren finished every last piece of food on his plate. He got out of the lawn chair to throw the plate away in the garbage barrel.

He took a deep breath, and after throwing away his trash, he walked over to Levi again. His muscles seemed to move themselves, his mind couldn't recall any reason to go see him again, but he knew he'd find something to say.

"I enjoyed the food!" Eren bowed again, not realizing his cheeks were flushed. "It was good! And I really liked the curry!"

"I'm glad." Levi took a sip from his cup, still holding the rim with the tips of his fingers.

"You're quite the cook, huh?"

"I guess.."

"Can I.. Ask you something?"

"If you want to."

"Did Armin ever talk to you about me?"

"About you? Not before he asked me for a favor. Why?"

"What did he say?"

"Answer my question first.. Why are you asking me this?" He put his drink down on the ground next to him.

"I'm curious is all!" He chuckled nervously. "Now can you answer mine?"

"All he told me is that it's you're birthday and it's important that you have a nice party."

"Why is it important?"

"How the hell would I know?!" Levi was visibly annoyed, and narrowed his eyes towards the brunette.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, Levi-San."

"San? Call me Levi. I haven't heard you address anyone else like that."

"I only address my elders this way." Eren said, even though it was only half true. 

"Jesus Christ, how old do I look?"

"Well, i can't see very well.. So maybe my eyes are deceiving me." Eren chuckled, making light of the subject.

"I hope you're joking.. That's a poor excuse."

"No, I'm not joking. But you don't look that old, but I'd guess you're older than i am."

"Well I am older, I just turned thirty in December."

"Thirty?! I was gonna say twenty-five! You look good for an old man." He laughed, smiling slightly down at Levi.

"Old?" Levi narrowed his eyes towards the brunette. "Thirty isn't old."

"Levi-san, I mean Levi, I am only joking."

"Well, Eren.. I don't joke about my age."

"Well then.. I'm sorry to bother you." He huffed, then turned his back to the other. "I just wanted to thank you for the food. You don't have to deal with me after today."

"Eren.."

"What?"

"I enjoyed cooking for you today. Have a good birthday, okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you Levi-San!" Eren blushed, bowing respectfully to Levi again before walking away. 

"I said don't call me that!" He yelled back at Eren, who already turned his back to him to walk away. Levi had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Damn brat..." 

-

After the party ended, Eren, Carla, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi were the only ones left, cleaning up the backyard of it's mess. Levi was gathering all the left over food, helping Carla put it into plastic containers for easy storage. He assured her that he didn't mind them keeping the food, he had plenty at home, plus, he did enjoy cooking anyways. The two older adults even exchanged recipes, Levi wrote down his curry recipe in exchange for Carla's homemade cake recipe. Carla handed over her written recipe with a bright smile on her face.

"This is lovely! Thank you for all your help today Levi!"

"It's no big deal, really. I don't mind."

"It means a lot to me that my son has a special birthday party, with his condition and all.."

"Oh? What's wrong with him? He seemed fine when I talked to him."

"He has a disease that'll leave him blind within the next few years.."

"Really?"

"Yes.. He was diagnosed at fifteen, and he's lost about forty percent of his eye sight. It's progressing slowly, which is great to be honest. He wears strong contacts, but it's better than nothing!"

"That's true. He did make a comment about having bad eye sight, but I didn't think he was serious about it."

"He's modest about his condition. He normally doesn't tell people, so I'm not surprised he didn't say anything to you. I figured Armin told you though.."

"Nope. He didn't mention it."

"You're sweet, doing it out of the kindness in your heart!"

"I wouldn't go that far. There isn't much kindness in there." Levi sighed. "As I said, if was a favor to Armin."

"Favor or not, I'm grateful."

"It's getting late, so I'll get going." Levi bowed towards Carla, and thanked her for her hospitality.

"Come by again!" Carla waived to him as he walked out of the yard. "What a sweet boy!" 

Eren was watching them from the other room, and had noticed the two of them getting along rather well. He wasn't sure why, but it made him happy to see him mom smiling and talking with another person. Levi looked amused, even though he had that same neutral look upon his face. Eren could tell that deep down he was happy to have someone to talk to about cooking. 

"He's kinda cute.." Eren muttered to himself. 

"What was that. Eren?" Mikasa turned to him. "Did you say something?"

"I was talking to myself, but I said that Levi-San is kinda cute."

"I guess, but he's too short for me." She shrugged the idea of Levi being attractive right off her shoulders. "But, he seems like a good guy."

"He is short, but that's not a big deal."

"He doesn't look like a bottom though." 

"H-Huh?!" Eren blushed furiously. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't think he's the type to take it, he'd rather give it."

"Mikasa.. Stop talking like that! It's weird!"

"Well, you told me if you ever went with a guy you'd want to be on top." Mikasa stood their, looking deep in thought. "I've come to accept the fact that you're gay, and that we'll never be together, so I think it's only right of be to bring these things to your attention. I want you happy, and clearly you like the guy."

"I do not! I met him like two hours ago!"

"But you've taken a liking to him, and you're even using San after his name. You only do that when you like someone. I know you better than anyone.. There's no need to lie to me."

"ARMIN! Come get Mikasa!" He yelled out to the other, who was cleaning up in the yard still. 

"Calm down, I'm going home anyways. Mother wanted be back home an hour ago." She sighed, then gave Eren a hug. "I'm glad you had a good birthday, Eren. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved as she left through the back door. 

 

Eren walked into the kitchen where his mother and Levi where still talking about trival things. Thankfully, Eren arrived just in time to see Levi off. He thanked him again and bowed. 

"Have a nice night, Levi-San!" Eren was still in the bowed position. 

"Thanks, brat." Levi patted the top of his head. "And quit it with the honorifics."

\--

That night, Eren watched the sun as it set on the side of the house where his bedroom is. It was little things like sunsets, and watching birds in the sky that Eren enjoyed. It was the same concept as him reading. He believed it was something people took advantage of.

"Eren?" A knock came from his bedroom door. It was his gathered voice that he heard. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

Grisha opened the door, holding a neatly wrapped box with a red bow on top, in his hands.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here today.. I'm sure you understand my busy schedule."

"I understand.."

"I did get you something though, so here." he placed the present down on Eren's bed. "You're probably not hungry, but your mother made dinner."

"Thanks, dad.." Eren took the present. "I didn't expect you to get me anything."

"I seen it and thought you'd like it, that's all."

"Ah, I see.."

Eren ripped off the bow, and then took the lid off oh the box. He didn't have his contacts in, so he when he peaked into the box, he couldn't make out what it was at first.

"What the..?" Eren squinted harder as he took the present itself out of the box. "It's a key.."

"I know." Grisha smiled. "It's a necklace actually. You've always liked old fashioned things, and it's an old fashioned key."

"It is nice, not that I was expecting a necklace. I do like it though." Eren placed the gift around his neck. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't mention it. As I said, your mother made dinner. You can come down and eat if you want."

"No thanks, Levi-San's cooking really filled me up!"

"Levi-San? You rarely addressed people in such a way.. Not even Armin or Mikasa."

"Well, they asked me not to. We're close friends, it's fine to just address each other by name."

"I guess you're right."

"Then again, Levi-San did ask me to not call him that.." Eren mumbled to himself. "Maybe he'd like Levi-Chan better!"

"Eren, you sound like a little school girl." His father sighed, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

A schoolgirl? How so...?

Eren ignored his father words anyways. He figured they didn't mean much, his father was always saying weird things as it is.

Even though the key necklace was random, he liked the way the gold, old fashioned key looked against his skin. It reminded him of a skeleton key.


	3. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** hopefully I didn't make too many typos.. I've proofread it more than once and I still miss some words. I'm sorry In advance. Please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *** angst ahead

It's been a few weeks now since Eren's birthday party. He wears the necklace his father bought him proudly over his shirt. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much, but it was nice, and defiantly something that no one else had.

Eren was up in his room, listening to music. It was mid morning, and Eren wasn't sure why he was up in the first place, but the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly. He heard it was supposed to be eighty degrees out, and not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect day to do activities outside. His bedroom windows were open, letting in the beautiful breeze from outside.

"EREN!" Carla called up the stairs. "Your father and I are driving Mikasa to class since her parents are working, do you want to come along for the ride?"

"Uh.." Eren looked down at his half naked body, then touched a few stands of his un-brushed hair. "Nah, maybe some other time!" He yelled back. He normally goes for the ride, but for some reason he had a knot in his stomach just at the thought of going. Also, he wanted to shower and wash his hair before he even left the house.

"Alright, see you in a few hours. Breakfast is already made, and is on the table!"

"Okay. Thanks!" Eren replied.

"I love you Eren!" She called back up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He muttered, shaking his head lightly. "I'm not a kid anymore.."

As he heard the front door slam shut, he decided to get out of bed and do something he never gets to do: eat in just his boxers.

Eren rushed downstairs and grabbed his plate. Carla had made pancakes and bacon, Eren's favorite combo, along with fresh squeezed orange juice that had the perfect amount of pulp. Smiling like an idiot, he sat there in his bright red boxers, eating breakfast at the family table. His mother would have scolded him for doing so, since it's improper, but she wasn't home! Eren could do as he pleased! His father could care less, but he was hardly ever home to begin with. Anything he said never really got through to Eren anyways.

After he finished eating, and showered himself clean, Eren put in his contacts and dressed himself in jeans and a white undershirt. Even though it was going to be nice out, he had no intentions of actually leaving the house today. Maybe he would if Armin called or Mikasa didn't have any classes, but the two people he normally hung out with had plans. Armin was doing his internship till mid afternoon, and Mikasa would be on campus a few more hours, and sometimes stays longer to study.

Since Eren wasn't in school, and couldn't work due to his condition, he became a homebody, or as Carla would say: A handsome couch potato. He usually read, doodled in his notepad, or marathon anime shows or movies. The only time he went out on his own was to go get a new book, or to rent a movie. Carla wasn't crazy about him going out on his own, but she wanted him to go out and have fun while he still was able to.

Eren grabbed a soda and some chips and then laid himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and began to flip through the television channels.

"Hmm.. What to watch.." He mumbled to himself before taking a sip of his cola. "There really isn't anything good on except Jerry Springer, but I'm not in the mood for that mess of a show."

He continued to flip through the channels for about the hundredth time, and finally stopped on a local news channel. They were doing an emergency report on a car crash not too far from Eren's neighborhood. Normally, he didn't care much about those things, but it was a multi-car collision, and it was close to his house. His fingers stopped clicking at the remote and made him stop to watch. He upped the volume on the TV to hear what was going on.

"About ten miles east of the downtown train station, a ten car collision has just been reported on the highway. It's speculated that a drunk driver had swerved into the next lane without warning, causing a chain reaction. Among those in the accident, only one person is reported to be alive, but in critical condition. One car smashed into the guardrail and spun off the side of the highway, then destroying the body of the car by smashing into a tree. Among those killed, a well known doctor from the district hospital, Grisha Jaeger, has been said to be dead on the scene." A picture of Eren's father appeared on the screen next to the reporter. Eren sat up quickly, slamming the drink back down on to the table. His body then began to tremble at every sound the reporter made. He again turned the volume up on the TV. They now had his full attention.

"His wife, and a young girl who may be their daughter were also injured in the accident. They are heading towards Mercy General Hospital as we speak. We will have more news on the matter with in the next hour. Thank you for watching Channel seven news, please turn back within the next hour to hear the latest of this sad story." The reporter finished saying.

"They've been gone no longer than an hour.." Eren felt his eyes swell up with tears. He had to find a way to get to mercy general to go see his parents, and his best friend since childhood. His best bet was to ask his neighbor, Petra, for a ride. She was a few years older than Eren, and worked from home, plus, she had a car. They didn't talk very often, but she babysat him as a child.

Eren quickly slipped into a pair of sneakers and grabbed his cell phone from his bedroom. He rushed out of the door, locking it behind him. He ran to Petra's door, slamming on it like a wild animal.

"Please open the door Petra!" He yelled, still slamming his clenched fist to the wood. He looked over to see her car in the drive way. "Hurry! It's an emergency!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. Eren heard her unlock the door. She opened it a crack to pop her head out. "I'm not dressed.. I just got out of the shower."

"I need a ride!"

"Where?"

"The hospital!"

"A-Are you okay?!" Her eyes bulged slightly. She now opened the door all the way. Her baby blue bathrobe was wrapped snug around her body. She also had on matching slippers.

"M-my family was in an accident! I just seen it on the local news! I need to hurry to mercy general, the train ride is too long but by car it's not that far! Please will you take me?! We need to leave now!"

"Yes! Right away!" She grabbed her keys, totally ignoring the fact she only had on a bra and panties under her bathrobe.

Petra shuffled her feet quickly to catch up with Eren, who was already jiggling at the passengers side door's handle to get it. She hit the unlock button on her keys to let them both in. Without hesitation, she started the car and backed out of the driveway, and headed east towards Mercy General.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Petra." Eren mumbled as he looked down at his tightly clenched fists that laid in his lap. "Seriously, thanks."

"Don't thank me, your family has helped me out a number of times.. I've known you all for a while now. You're all like family to me. The last thing i want is to loose them.." She smiled at Eren in hopes to ease his pain. "I'm sure they'll be fine, your mother and father are strong people."

"As i was leaving the house, I heard the reporter on TV say their car was smashed in like an accordion, but their injuries haven't been specified. She said they'd have to be superhuman to make it out of that crash alive.." Eren chuckled nervously to hide his true emotions. "They may be strong, but who the hell is strong enough to make it out of that alive? I.. I almost went with them for the ride.. They were dropping Mikasa off at her university so she didn't have to take the train."

"Oh my god.. She was in the crash too?!" Petra swallowed her tears for a moment, trying her best to be strong for Eren. "Your best friend.. and your parents.. Eren.."

"I can't help but envision how scared they must have been.. What was their last thoughts before they died? Not to sound selfish buy, did I even cross their minds?"

"Eren, don't say things like that! You're your mothers world! Mikasa loved you more than anyone!"

"I was never close to me father but.." His shaky hands grasped around the key connected to the silver chain that was wrapped around his neck. "This is what I'll have to remember him by."

"It's beautiful Eren.." Her voice was soft and calm. Petra reached a hand over to Eren, resting it softly on his arm. "I'm here for you, just remember that.. If anything."

"Thanks.."

"Just don't cry.. If you cry while I'm driving, I'll start crying. I can't cry and drive at the same time. I'm trying to get you there in one piece!"

"We're almost there anyways.." He rubbed his eyes free of his tears. "Hopefully something good will come out of this.."

"You're always trying to be positive. That's good.."

"I have no choice but to be.. Even though I have a bad feeling, I can't help but feel like there's something else.."

"What the hell is this that I'm feeling?" He thought to himself. 

\-- 

About fifteen minutes later, Eren and Petra arrived at the hospital. Mercy general is normally busy, and this afternoon was no exception. With the big pile on accident, and other small ones happening around the district, the hospital was jam packed. Petra dropped Eren off at the main entrance, and left him to go find a parking spot. She was going to sit and wait for him. Her attire wasn't appropriate for a public work place after all. Even though she felt as if she needed to comfort Eren, this situation wasn't something Petra could truly help him with. As much as she wanted to, just her bringing him here was big enough help. Eren was deeply indebted to her now, or at least that's how he felt.

Eren pushed himself through the crowd of worried family members who're waiting to hear the fate of their loved ones. He found an opening towards the nurses desk, and dashed over quickly.

"Excuse me!" He yelled towards a worker behind the desk who's back was to Eren. The short, bright eyed, brunette turned back towards Eren. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, and was on her tenth cup of coffee.

"What is it, sir?" She forced a helpful smile to her face, though she was on her last nerve. "I need your name and relation to the family."

"I'm Eren Jaeger! My family was admitted earlier.. The Jeager's, and a family friend, Mikasa Ackerman. My father is Grisha Jaeger.. He's a doctor-"

"I'm not sure where they are.. But I saw who brought them in. Let me contact the paramedics.." She took a deep breath before dialing a number on her work phone. "Ambulance four, fix, and six.. I have a family member asking to see them." She paused for a moment as whoever was on the other side spoke. "O-oh.. Alright. I'll tell him. Thank you."

"What is-" Eren stopped before finishing his sentence. The atmosphere had completely changed within a split moment. The once bothered woman now looked devastated. Eren knew that whatever she was going to say was not good news.

"Carla was pronounced dead on her way here.. The young girl, Mikasa, was dead before the paramedics arrived" She finally forced out the words. "The paramedics tried their best, but the wounds were unrepairable. I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger."

"Th-they're.. They're all dead?" His voice broke mid sentence. "You're lying to me.. They can't.. They can't be dead. N-no, that's just not possible.."

"I'm sorry sir.. They're gone. I-"

"Don't say anymore. Just let me see them.."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?! Just let me see my family dammit!" He screamed as tears of anger and heartache poured down his cheeks.

"When patients are announced dead before being admitted, they're taken down to the morgue in the basement." The nurse cleared her throat. "I need to clear you to go down."

"Then do that! What the hell are you waiting for?! A fucking revolution to brake out?!"

"I'll call down there now, sir.." The nurse hung her head low as she dialed the number to the morgue. "Sit and wait. I'll call you back over in a moment."

"Fine.." He huffed, then walked over to the chairs adjacent with the nurses desk. He wiped his eyes free of his tears yet again.

"Eren?" A familiar voice rang in his ears. "Is that you?"

The young man turned his head towards the low, sharp voice, only to see Levi-San, standing next to Doctor Hanji Zoe, the same doctor who diagnosed his disease.

"L-Levi-San?!" His face showed a mixture of confusion and relief. "What're you doing here?!" He stood up from the chair to face the two.

"I came to see an old friend." He pointed over to Doctor Zoe. "We had lunch, and she was walking me to my car. Why're you here?"

"My.. My parents.." Was all he could say in order to keep himself from crying again.

"Are they alright?!" Doctor Zoe asked, taking a step closer to Eren. "They seemed perfectly healthy on your last visit when they came.."

"They were fine.. They.. They were caught in a fatal accident not too long ago and.."

"And?" The older two said in unison.

"They're gone." Eren mouthed, but didn't say the words very loud. He clenched his fist tightly together as they hung by his side. His tears of anger began to pour down his cheeks again.

"Hey.." Levi out his hands on Eren's shoulder. "I'd tell you don't cry, but I don't blame you for being upset. But you look horrible when you're crying."

"Levi, that's not very encouraging.." Doctor Zoe shook her head, but expected her childhood friend to say something so blunt.

"I'm not telling him to be happy, I'm telling him he looks better when he's happy. That's all."

"T-thank you Levi-San." He sniffled, not trying his hardest not to cry in front of him.

"Stop with the honorifics.." Levi let out a sigh, then taking a napkin out of his pocket and passing it to Eren. "Wipe your face, you look like a brat with tears running down your cheeks."

"Thank you.." He wiped his cheeks as Levi directed.

"Me. Jaeger." The nurse stood up from behind the desk; waiving him over.

Eren followed the gesture in hopes of hearing some good news.

"What is it?" He asked, now having an attitude with nurse. Just then he noticed that Levi was standing by his side, acting as his moral support. "Levi? What're you-"

"Don't worry about me.." He responded quickly. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"I see.." Were the only words Eren could find. Unconsciously, his hand slipped, and tightly grasped on to Levi's sleeve.

"They said they'll let you go down and see your mother, but the other two who were involved aren't in an condition to be seen."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Levi chimed in.

"That they suggest that Mr. Jaeger only sees his mother because she's in the best condition to be seen."

"You're saying she's the only one who's face is still in tact?" Levi blurted out.

"Sir, with all do respect-"

"Don't hurt the boy more than he already is. Just come out and say it. It's better if he hears it now versus later."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be the one to say it." The nurse gulped.

"Just tell me." Eren spoke up. "There's a reason they don't want me to see them. Tell me why.."

"Y-your father was decapitated, and the young girl who was riding with them received serious head wounds. Only about thirty perfect of her face is noticeable. They were only able to identify her by the ID she was carrying."

"And my mother? what was her cause of death?"

"The airbag in the car malfunctioned, and ended up breaking her neck. When the paramedics arrived, she still had a pulse. They tried their best, but...."

Eren looked down towards his shoes. He noticed now that he was in such a rush to leave his home, that the shoes he had on didn't even match.

The shorter man standing by his side noticed the expression upon Eren's face. Unsure how to comfort him, all he could manage to say was "sorry" and to interlock his cold, thin fingers with Eren's. The younger male's eyes sprung out widely at the sensation.

"I'll go with you, Eren. Unless you feel you need to do this alone?"

"You'll go with me?"

"I wouldn't offer to go with you if I wasn't gonna go with you, Eren.."

"R-right.. Then please come with me Levi-San."

Eren held on to the others hands tightly as they made their way to the elevator. After the stepped in, Levi pressed the button that read "B", standing for basement, where the morgue was located.

Levi could feel the tension and heartache coming from the young man standing hand and hand with him. Normally, this type of affection was bothersome to Levi, but for some reason, he felt as if he needed to comfort this hurting man. He ignored the anxiety he was feeling from their contact, and held on to his hand tighter.

When his own uncle died, Levi had no one to comfort him in his time of need. He grew up without his parents, and no other family aside from his uncle for that matter. The least he could for Eren was be the support he never had as a teenager.

The steel doors opened in front of them, and Eren hesitated to step out. Levi had to drag him out of the elevator for the sake of Eren's sanity. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, but Levi felt that the only way Eren would get any type of closure was to see his mothers face, and to say what he needed to say.

They entered the brightly lit room, where two older men dressed in all white stood over a black body bag. The top was open to expose Carla's face.

Eren stopped walking after they made it ten feet into the room. He couldn't clearly see his mothers face, but he knew it was her. He could still smell her strong, yet sweet, perfume, though the scent was mixed with sweat and blood. He was sure they cleaned her off, but the scent still remained. His feet wouldn't move past this spot. He had seen enough.

"Eren.. You don't have to see her if you don't want to.."

"I know." He took a deep breath as he let go of Levi's hand. "But there's something I want to say to her."

Eren closed his eyes as he walked closer to the table that she laid on. He stopped about a foot away from her dead body; standing there lifelessly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you for everything. For all the birthdays, for all the meals, for the wonderful life you've given me thus far. In a few years, I won't be able to see anything, but at least the memories you gave me were pleasant. I won't mind being caught up in such beautiful memories. I wish I could have been there to save you, dad, and Mikasa, but we all know I wouldn't have been much help. I'm never any help.. I would have been dead too. I'm only human after all." Eren reached out his hand, placing it on his mothers frozen cheek. He softly caressed it as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. "Whenever I was cold, you'd wrap me up in my favorite blanket and hold me close. I wish I could return the favor. But all I can do now.. It to let you go. I'm sorry, mom. I really am." He bent over slowly to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You'd always kiss me before I go to bed, even though I'd get upset. I often thought you treated me like a child, but I'll miss hearing your voice before I fall asleep" Eren paused for a moment as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you mom." He said in a whisper. "Goodnight."

"Let's go, Eren." Levi took Eren's hand and led him out of the room. "You've done enough."

"I'm sorry.." Eren mumbled repeatedly, still not opening his eyes. "I'm sorry mom."

"Eren.."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry mom. I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Levi said softly. "It's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright." He stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to help Eren. "It's alright, Eren."

"I.. I'm sorry.." They waited in front of the elevator for it to open. "Mom.. I'm so sorry.."

"Eren." Levi raised is his voice slightly to get his attention. "It's gonna be okay.."

"Levi-San.. I'm sorry, I-"

Levi tightly wrapped his arms around the taller male.

"I told you it'd be okay. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean in." Levi's lips were millimeters away from Eren's ear; he said in a soft whisper, only making Eren break down into tears. 

"How the hell is any of this okay?!" Eren thought to himself. "Yet everything feels okay while your arms are wrapped around me. Why is that?"


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though having to live through that horrible day, Eren has something to look forward to: seeing Levi.

That same night, instead of going back home, Petra dropped Eren off at Armin's. Unsure as to when he could physically return to his home, Armin assured Eren he could stay as long as he needed.

Armin lived in a tiny, one bedroom apartment near his college campus. Though he did a few of his classes online, and didn't spend much time on campus, he wanted to be close by just in case. His grandfather was paying for his rent until Armin was financially stable enough to pay for it on his own. It wasn't the most fancy place, but it was good enough for Armin.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a few nights." Eren sighed; taking his shoes off right after entering the apartment. "This means a lot to me."

"We've been friends most of our lives, Eren. Your family would have taken me in if I had no place to live. This is the least I could do. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I heard about what happened on TV not too long ago."

"Thank you." Eren tried to smile, hoping to pass it off as if he was okay.

"How are you holding up?" Armin had a concerned look upon his face. "I put the futon in the living room. I hope that's fine. The tv is in that room, so you can stay up and watch it if you can't sleep."

"Thank you, Armin." He took a deep breath as he sat down on the small, light brown couch that faced the tv. At his feet was the futon Armin laid out for him. "I'm doing okay, considering the situation."

"That's good to hear." His childhood friend sat down beside him; passing him a bottle of water. "Drink it.. I ordered a pizza after you called, I figured you haven't eaten much today."

"Are you okay?"

"Am.. I okay?" Armin scrunched his eyebrows together slightly. "Well, I guess so. I'm sad about-"

"We lost Mikasa too, not just my parents. That doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me a lot, Eren. Trust me.. I'm just trying to be supportive for you right now. You were much closer to her than I ever was. I'll miss having her around.." Armin said in a gruff tone. "She'd want us to be strong, and to not dwell over this. She loved you-"

"I know.. But just knowing that I never loved her the way she loved me really bothers me.." He spoke in a low adjective, making it hard for him to be heard, but the silence in the room exposed his confession. "What kinda guy am I?"

"Eren.."

"She died knowing the man she loved never loved her back, that just sucks, don't you think? Don't you think she died-"

"Don't say things like that!" The usually soft voiced Armin belted out. "It may have been unrequited, but just seeing you happy, and you both being close was good enough for her! I'm sure she was happy with the way things were between you two! She never held your sexuality over you head, and she never judged you for any of your decisions in partners. She wanted to see the man she loved happy.. Even if it meant seeing him happy with someone else. Deep down, you know I'm right, so stop feeling like what you did while they were around wasn't good enough! Dammit Eren, why can't you realize how much happiness you brought to your friends and family?!"

"H-happiness?" Eren took a swig from his water bottle.

"Your mother praised every little thing you did.. She was so proud of her son. Your father may not have been around much, but he worked more to support your mother and you. It's not like he didn't want to be around.."

"Yeah, I know.."

"Just be thankful you grew up with your parents, people like myself and Levi didn't have that pleasure."

"Hm? Levi-San?" Eren's mood lifted slightly at the sound of the others name. "How do you know that?"

"You're still calling him that..?" Armin shook his head lightly. "A few weeks ago after work, all the workers got together and drank. He invited me along, and after a few drinks he opened up a little to me, though not much. He only mentioned growing up with his uncle since his parents ditched him at a young age."

"Poor Levi-San.." Eren mumbled.

"P-poor Levi?! You don't even know him!"

"He was at the hospital today."

"Huh? Why..? He looked fine when I seen him this morning."

"He went out for lunch with a doctor for MG."

"Right, he did say he was having lunch out today.. Now that you mention it, he didn't return after lunch... I ended up having to train with Erwin."

"He saw me there, and.." Eren couldn't help but blush. "He held my hand throughout the whole thing. Levi-San made sure I was level headed, and kept my cool. He was my moral support when we went down to the morgue to see my mother's body. He told me everything would be okay, though I didn't really believe him, but when he hugged me, and said everything was going to be okay, and that he wouldn't say it if It wasn't true. Somehow it felt like everything was okay for the short moment his arms were wrapped around me."

"H-he let you touch him?! He wouldn't even shake my hand the day I started.."

"Really?" Eren tilted his head, not bring able to fathom the thought. "Well, he did look awkward, but maybe it's because he was trying to be nice.."

"I don't know, maybe he likes you." Armin shrugged his shoulders. In the background, a knock came from the door. He stood up quickly to go answer. "I'll get the pizza.." He said.

"Why should you say that?!" The blush on Eren's cheeks became darker. "Has he asked you about me?!"

"Um, not really.. But he asked how long I've known you, and sometimes he'll ask If I've seen you lately. But that's about it.." Armin put down the box of pizza on the table in the next room. "Let's eat, it's getting late."

"Yeah, let's eat!"

 

* * *

 

 

Eren barely got any sleep that night. Thoughts of his family kept flashing through his head. Though he didn't get a good look at his mothers face, an extremely vivid picture of Carla's face was stuck in his mind. He didn't want to dwell upon the situation, but it was hard not to. Just the thought of their scared faces as they crashed kept him awake. Whenever he'd close his eyes to sleep, images and memories of their times together flashed through his mind. He decided it'd be easier to stay up and watch tv.

The time on the clock was exactly seven fifty-four. Armin had mentioned the night before that he had to get up at eight, and get ready for class at twelve. The train he was taking pulled into station at ten thirty, and the walk to the station was about ten minutes. It was his lecture class, so he'd be gone for a good portion of the day.

"What the hell am I gonna do while he's gone?" Eren mumbled as he sat up on the futon. "Well, at least there's food and tv. Maybe I'll go by the house and get a few days worth of clothes.."

In the background, Eren heard the loud, annoying beeping from Armin's alarm clock. The blonde groaned as he sat up in his bed; slamming his alarm to stop the noise.

He walked out of his room, only in his boxers. It slipped his mind that Eren was staying over, but even if it didn't, Armin wasn't expecting the usually late sleeper to even be awake. He rubbed his eyes free of their sleepy look.

"Oh.. Good morning Eren." He said in a raspy voice. "Eh! Eren!" He covered the private portion of his lap with his hands.

"Morning." Eren yawned, totally ignoring his half naked friend. "Nice boxers."

"Huh?!" Armin blushed, looking down at his orange and green polka dotted boxers. "I-it was laundry day yesterday.."

"I don't care, Armin. At least you're not naked."

"It's not like you've never seen me naked." The other mumbled.

"H-Hey! We were like fifteen!" Eren blushed deeply. "That was _years_ ago!"

"You also asked to-"

"I'm done talking about this Armin!" He covered his face with the green blanket he was using for warmth. "It's not like you said no either..."

"That's because I didn't mind, stupid!" Armin shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You're so dumb..." Eren muttered. "You'd just let anyone touch you."

"Id prefer that no one touches me, actually.. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff."

"I've ruined you for all other men?"

"I'll let you believe that, Eren."

"It's a nice thought.." He chuckled lightly, then peeking his head out from under the blanket.

"I'm sure it is." The half naked blonde returned to his room to put some clothes on. His phone, which was charging on his nightstand, was going off from an email alert. "Hm?" Armin picked up his phone; checking the email. "Figures... Class was canceled today.. At least I don't have to leave Eren alone."

After a few moments, Armin came out of his room with his hair neatly brushed, a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up half way, paired with jeans. He sat down on the couch next to Eren, who decided to get out of bed.

"Good news, class was canceled today."

"Well, that's good then."

"Maybe we can stop by your house to get some clothes, or whatever else you need."

"I.. I know I need to go back, but.."

"I know you're probably not ready, but I'm willing to go with you. You need-"

"I know, Armin."

"Unless you'd rather go out and buy a few days worth of new clothes."

"I think that would be better.." He sighed; running his fingers through his untamed hair. "Is that your phone ringing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. I didn't even notice." Armin chuckled as he pressed the answer selection on the screen. "Hello? Ah, Levi! How are you? I'm fine.. Is that so? Well, Eren is staying with me for a while.. I'll ask if he wants to go." Armin turned his head towards the brunette. "Hey Eren, the people at my internship are going out drinking Friday night, do you want to come along?"

"I don't drink, but if Levi-San is going, I'll go.. I didn't get to thank him for yesterday."

"He said he isn't going.. So nevermind?"

"Why not?"

"Levi, is there any reason you don't want to go?" Armin asked him. "O-oh.. Yeah, I understand."

"What did he say?"

"He uh, he has other plans.. That's all."

"Oh, alright.. You can still go if you want."

"No, I'll stay here with you, Eren. Thank you anyways, Levi. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye."

"Do you think Levi-San's a good person?" Eren looked away from Armin's eyes, and focused his attention to the green blanket around his legs.

"He's not a bad person, but he's _different_. Sometimes he can be rude, but I think it's because he lacks some social skills, so he doesn't know how to talk to people. Why do you ask?"

"You say that, yet I can't get myself to believe it. It's just that, every time I see him, he's so nice to me. Maybe he has a blunt way of wording things, but I think he's a good person. It could just be a hunch.."

"He really helped you out yesterday, so I'm grateful.. But please don't think he's some perfect guy, because he's not, Eren."

"No offense, but he held my hand, and provided me with support. He even held me during my little breakdown.. Where were you?" Eren became defensive, though not meaning to say those words.

"Eren, the reason he isn't going out with us on Friday is because he has a date. He told me not to tell you, but when have I ever kept anything from you? Never.. And as for yesterday, I was working, and didn't find out till after. I'd be there for you if I had known. You're sticking up for someone you hardly know.. I understand he's helped you out a lot these past few weeks, but stop treating him like some god. He's a middle aged guy who's been with more women than I can count. You're wrapped up over someone who isn't even-"

"Alright!" Eren raised his voice. "I get it.. He's not perfect, and probably has a dark past. But who the hell _is_ perfect?" He turned his head towards Armin, he was smiling as tears were building up in his eyes. "Don't I deserve some kind of happiness right now? Even if my form of happiness is a middle aged salaries man?"

"Eren, I'm-"

"If he has a girlfriend, she's lucky.. I won't do anything to come in between them, but... I want to get to know this man better. If he's as bad as you're making him out to be, please let me find out on my own, Armin."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay if he hurts me, because it's him after all." Eren widened his smile as the tears fell from bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's fine, you just haven't seen the side of him that I have." He wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Did he mention where he was going?"

"No, he didn't."

"I think we should go out to the bar anyways, even though he isn't there."

"You don't drink, so what's the point? The bar we go to has good chicken wings though."

"Then I'll go for the food and conversation. I don't have to drink, right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"If I don't keep myself busy, I'll end up dwelling on what happened yesterday.. I'm trying my hardest not to think about it. A social event might help a little bit.. Don't you think?"

"We could go out, just us two."

"But I haven't met the people you work with, wouldn't Friday be the perfect time?"

"I.. I guess so, I'll call him back." Armin quickly got to his feet, and stepped into the other room to make the call to Levi.

"Hello? Levi?"

"What is it?" The other sounded annoyed, though he sounded this way most of the time.

"Eren changed his mind.."

"Hm? Really? I told you not to bring him, I'm bringing a date with me, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea."

"I told him you were going on a date, but-"

"Let me guess.. You made it sound like I wasn't going at all, right? So now he wants to go even though I'm not there?"

"Y-yes sir.."

"Fine, bring him."

"Levi, but..."

"But what? I have no problem with him going. I have no control over the boy anyways."

"Look, he has high expectations for you. I'm not willing to bring him on Friday just so he can get his feelings hurt by you."

"You sure as hell got some balls, but I'm planning on breaking it off with this girl. I promised her one last night out, so I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"Do you even care what Eren will think when he sees you with her?"

"Do I care?" Levi paused for a moment. "Maybe, in a way.. I did say to not bring him so he wouldn't see us, right?"

"You say you care but-"

"He's a young man who needs guidance and support, and I was there to support him. I did what I could, but I don't have it in me to be anyone's savior."

"I think he wants to see you both together.." Armin mumbled. "He said he doesn't mind if he gets hurt by you, because it's you who'll be hurting him."

"That brats gotta lot of balls saying that about a man he hardly knows.."

"I know.. But I think he's taken a real liking to you, sir.. Ever since his birthday he's been talking a lot about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, just.. Please don't hurt him, Levi. He doesn't deserve-"

"Hurt him? Why would I do such a thing? That's the opposite of my goal."

"Your goal?" Armin questioned.

"I hate seeing him cry, it's unflattering. He looks so much better with that dumb smile upon his face."

"Understood." A small smiled tugged the corners of Armin's lips. "That explains earlier.."

"..What happened?"

"Nothing really, he smiled even though he was crying.. Like he wouldn't let himself frown or show sadness. I guess your words really stuck to him."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"That's true, you've always been blunt."

"I'll call and tell her not to come." Levi said. "What's the point right, since it'd only hurt Eren. I can see her any time."

"That sounds better."

"Tell him I changed my mind about going, and that he better be smiling when I see him."

"I'll make sure to tell him."

"And if he asks about the date, say that she canceled on me and then told me it was over, so I need a drink or something."

"Got it. I'll see you on Friday, Levi."

Armin hung up after the call, and walked back into the living room, only to find Eren sleeping soundly on the couch. The rest is well needed, so Armin decided to let him sleep. He laid down on the futon, and began to flip through the channels on the television.

 _"Levi and Eren, that's the last thing I expected."_ Armin thought to himself. _"I mean, I guess he's Eren's type; small frame, dark hair, piercing eyes, caring. Of course, I'm taking his word for the caring part, but Eren has no reason to lie. I'm not really sure about Levi's type, I've never met his girlfriend. Maybe Eren is his type too.. I'm curious to see where this is going."_

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon, it only being Wednesday, Eren and Armin decided to go to the mall since Eren wasn't ready to go back home yet. His goal was to buy a few days worth of clothes, and maybe a new pair of shoes since the ones he took from home didn't match. Thankfully, the two childhood friends wore the same size shoe, and Eren was able to borrow a pair as they went out shopping.

Eren was never the type to enjoy shopping, especially for clothes. This was something Carla always dragged him along to. Once a month, they both went to this very mall. Sometimes it was to buy new clothes, or shoes, and sometimes it was just to hang around at the food court and eat. They lived only twenty minutes away by car, so it wasn't out of the way. Since Carla was a stay at home mom, this was something she did that got her out of the house, as well as something she enjoyed. Though Eren disliked the mall, deep down he enjoyed spending the day with his mom.

As the two young men walked by Bella's Shoppe, Eren felt his chest begin to tighten. Small goosebumps trailed across his skin, now leaving him cold, yet wanting to brake out into a cold sweat. Most of his mother's outfits where bought here. All he could think about was the memories of him and Carla spending hours in there as she looked through the clothes, tried them on, and then put them back because she felt insecure in them. Eren would often get fussy, even as a teen, and wanted to leave after ten minutes.

Armin noticed how uneasy Eren seemed, and softly patted his back.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Uh, yes, I'm fine. It's just cold.." He zipped up his black sweater all the way; putting his pale hands into it's pockets.

"It is chilly in here." Armin decided to agree. He turned his attention towards the big store on the malls west end. "Let's go in here!" He pointed to Macy's entrance. "They have nice clothes. It's where I got my winter jacket."

"You know it's spring now, right?"

"Yes, but winter wasn't that long ago."

Eren followed behind as they made their way towards the huge retail store. He remember his mother saying that the only time to shop at stores like these was when they had good sales, other than that, it's too expensive, and not worth it.

Outside the entrance was a "twenty percent off everything in the store!" sign, with all it's exceptions in small print.

"Today's the perfect day to come here, then." Eren mumbled the exact words Carla would normally say, to himself.

"Did you say something, Eren?"

"Nah, I was thinking out loud again." Eren squinted his eyes towards the signs inside the store; looking to find which direction to go to get to the men's section.

"You keep squinting Eren, do you have your contacts in?"

"Yeah, but they're only good for so long.. I need to put in new ones. I should be okay though, I can still see, so I'm not complaining about it."

"Just follow me, I don't want you to hurt your eyes by squinting at signs." Armin took Eren by the sleeve and headed up the escalator to where the men's section was located. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"I don't know, jeans and some T-shirts. I'm not into fancy clothing."

"Not even button ups?"

"Eh, maybe if I liked the color or the design."

"This might sound weird, but I think you'd look good in one. And this'll sound even weirder but.." He walked over the table of neatly folded jeans. "You'd really fill these out. They're jeggings."

"Armin, stop." Eren tried to his his blush. "People will think we're together."

"I have no interest in a relationship, you know that. I'm only giving you fashion advice."

"Since when were you so fashionable?"

"This will be out secret, but.. I'm wearing a pair of these jeggings right now. They're so much more comfy."

"They do look nice.."

"They make it seem as if I have butt, even though I'm pretty much as flat as a board."

"That's true." Eren shifted his eyes to the others back side. "There does look as if something's there." A quiet chuckled exited his throat.

"Don't flatter me." Armin smiled, picking out a few pairs in Eren's size. "Here, black, indigo, and light blue. Go try them on. The fitting room is over against that wall."

"Can I pick out some shirts first?"

"No, I'll get you some shirts. Things you don't have at home! Eventually, you'll have to return to get your stuff anyways, right?" Armin plopped the folded jeans into Eren's arms. "I'll look though the button up's and other shirts."

"Fine.." The taller, brown haired man let out a sigh; making his way into the fitting room.

After a few moments, and three pairs of jeans later, Armin returned with a fresh pile of clothes in his arms. Eren cringed at the blonde for torturing him with trying on new clothes.

"Since when do I wear red?" Eren picked up a red t-shirt, looking at it back and front. "I hate red."

"It'll look nice on you, and it's a nice tone of red, it's not too bright, but it'll look nice. I also picked out these dress shirts for you, one of them is silk."

"Oh, I do like silk.."

"And I figured you needed boxers, so I picked up a package that I seen. There nothing fancy though."

"Thanks mom." Eren rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as if he were a young teenage boy. He stepped back into the fitting room and continued to try on the clothing.

 

 

By the end of the day, Eren walked out of the mall with four pairs of jeans, and pair of baggy sweat pants, new boxers, three dress shirts and a few t-shirts he found at different stores. He also bought a new pair of shoes and some socks. Other essentials to make himself feel at home in Armin's apartment as well; body wash, a comb, shampoo and condition, ect. He felt as if he had a whole new wardrobe, and was starting a new phase in his life. This may not be what he wanted, but a part of him couldn't help but to be in good spirts.

Though sad, he smiled anyways. Maybe the more he pretended to be happy, the easier the process of being happy again would be. Eren knew it would take months, and maybe years to cope the death of his loved ones, but doing little things like going out to social events and shopping would clear his mind for some time.The wounds are still fresh, and Eren is just masking the pain.

"I wonder what Levi's doing.." Eren though to himself. "I wonder if he's okay. I know he didn't know my family well, but he did meet my mom and they liked each other. They even exchanged recipes on my birthday. I wonder if he's affected by her death as well."

Maybe Armin's right about Levi, and maybe Eren is blinded by his good looks and somewhat caring nature that he's been exposed to. Eren's been known to fall easily for a man, and it's not a secret, but Eren has a hunch about this guy. He can't help but to believe there's more to him that other have seen, and he wants to witness that side of Levi that no one knows. When he finds it, he vowed to keep it to himself.

_"Only i will see that side of Levi. And only I will see how truly loving and caring he really is.. I'll prove them all wrong about him. Even if were friends, or mere aquatints, I will see that side of Levi again. I know there's more to him beyond the stern, cold expression. I just know it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone is curious, the moment Armin & Eren are referring to is when they "experimented" on each other at 15. Basically, they were each others first time. Armin came out a year or two later, saying he's asexual, and then Eren came out gay, though everyone kind of figured he was. Eren being confused on his sexuality is why he asked to see Armin naked, thus touching him to see if he'd get turned on ect, ect.. but it was high school, that what guys do, right? lmao


	5. Friday Night Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little nsfw in the beginning, but it's nothing too explicit! 
> 
> Today is the day Eren finally gets to thank Levi, but how could thank his precious "Levi-San"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is italicized is either Eren or Levi's thoughts. I wanted to show their personal conflicts and emotions by putting in more of their personal thoughts and feelings. I hope you guys like this chapter!! :)
> 
> I love feedback, so don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> thank you to everyone who has read up to this point!

_Sleep.. Have I truly gotten a nights worth? No, I haven't. I've been up all night thinking about it. If I'm not thinking about their deaths, I'm thinking about seeing Levi-San._

_I'm actually nervous. Yes, I truly am._

_I'm scarred this women he was with is so much better than I am. Is she broken? Is she perfect? Beautiful? Smart? Talented? Basically, everything that I am not. Worst of all... Has she seen that side of Levi-San that I am yet to see?_

_I know Armin said it was pretty much over between them, but I can't help but think he only said it to ease my pain._

_This thirty year old man almost has me wrapped around his finger. I'm sure if our lips ever met I'd be his forever. I'm sure the moment our bodies touch, I'll be forever invested. I know that once I see that special side of him that only I'll know, I'll be in love. But right now, I'm just scared._

_It's Friday morning. It's six in the morning to be exact. I have no reason to be up so early, but my four hours of sleep - and not four hours straight, mind you - have done me well enough. I'm not so much rested, but I'm wide awake. It's time to get my day started. Well, after I deal with my morning wood._

 

Eren let out a loud sigh as he sat up in the futon. He peeked into Armin's room to see if he was awake. Of course, the blonde was fast asleep, the sun was barely out after all! The eager young man quickly got up to his feet and dashed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom in Armin's apartment was big compared to the every other room. It wasn't very wide, but it was long, with the bath itself being opposite to the door. The toilet was placed next to the bath, the sink on it's other side. The walls were a light blue, resembling the sky. The sink was marble, tan and white and occasional specks of black. Everything else's was a neutral color. Armin hung up a white shower curtain, not very creative, but it did match.

Eren sat upon the toilet, the seat all the way down. His pants hung loosely around his ankles. He grabbed a few sheets of toilet paper, and rested them on his thigh for when he was ready to climax. Slowly, Eren began to stroke his stiff, throbbing erection.

He hated mornings like this; ones where he couldn't ignore mother natures work. Though he isn't proud to admit this, his self handed sessions didn't last very long; five, maybe seven minutes the most. The more lewd his thoughts were, the shorter time he spent in the bathroom, or when he was it home, in his bed.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about Levi-San at a time like this. Even if he does have a slender, but perfect looking body. Bold eyes that seem to look right through you. Gentle lips that say such harsh words. They're tinted pink, never chapped, always soft and kissable. His cute little ears that hide under the ends of his silky black hair. His collar bones that poke out from under his dress shirt. Those shoulders. The soft skin that surrounds his neck. I can't help but imagine them covered in kisses left only by me. Also, those soft, tiny hands, attached to his thin, yet muscular arms that held me while I cried. He's virtually prefect._

_Is it bad that I want to touch him?_

Just as Eren was about the that fragile moment, a knock came from the hollow, wooden door that separated the bathroom from the kitchen. Armin hated having the bathroom only feet away from his stove, but it was awfully convenient.

"Eren, hurry up! I have to pee!"

 _Mood killed..._ Eren thought to himself. He was now completely soft.

 

* * *

 

 

After a long, hot shower, and a needed continuation of this mornings session, which was rudely interrupted by Armin, Eren started to get ready for tonight.

Tonight was the night Eren was going to thank Levi for being his rock at Mercy General. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to thank him, but he knew he had to.

That night, his eyes were too full of tears, his nose too filled with snots, and his lungs short on air due to his excessive crying. So at this point, just a simply thank you would be better than seeing the crying face that Levi disliked with a passion. But Eren wanted to do more, what could he possibly do though?

As Eren washed out his hair, this was all the could think of. Would getting him a card be good enough? A gift maybe? Asking Levi how he'd like to be thanked was his best bet. So that's what Eren decided on. He would ask Levi how he'd like to be thanked, and do as he requested.

Tonight would be the first time he witnessed Armin drinking, and maybe he'd try something too. Probably not, but maybe a sip, or maybe just have one beer. Eren wasn't the kind who was interested in drinking or smoking, he just wanted to embrace the world while he could still see it with his own eyes. Then again, maybe a beer would help clear his mind of it's daunting thoughts, as well as his nerves.

The young brunette decided to dress well for tonight; denying the fact he was doing it to impress his precious Levi-San.

He wore a navy blue dress top that had tiny anchors spread about, with its top three buttons undone, paired along with the black jeggings Amin that made him buy. There was no doubt in his mind, as Eren turned his back side towards the mirror, that his butt indeed looked nice in these pants. A part of him hoped Levi would notice, but the other part of him thought things like having a nice bottom were purely trivial, and unimportant.

Eren borrowed a pair of Armin's white converses, with the faded red laces. The shoes themselves were clean, but you can tell the laces have been changed a few times, and were defiantly old and well used. Eren wondered if Armin ever wore these shoes, and changed the laces to make it look as if they've been worn many times. But the young man shrugged it off. He looked good, and hopefully good enough for Levi.

"Eren." Armin walked into his room, where Eren was changing his outfit, now brushing through his thick hair. "We don't have to leave for another hour. You really must be eager to see Levi."

"Not really, I just wanted to wear my new shirt for a while before leaving the house."

"Are those my shoes?"

"Yeah, I'll take them off if you don't want me to wear them. I should have asked first."

"It's not a big deal, I don't wear them often anyways. I think I've worn those two or three times. Besides, I told you that you could borrow my shoes anytime."

"That's true, I still shouldn't assume anyways."

"You do look nice though." Armin sat down on the end of his bed. "I told you that shirt would look good on you."

"But is it good enough?" Eren slid his clammy hands down the front of the shirt to smooth it out.

"Yeah." The other let out a soft chuckle. "It's good enough." Armin was tempted to add _for Levi_ at the end, but decided not to. He was curious as to how tonight would turn out.

Levi had asked about Eren the day before while Armin was filing some paperwork at his desk. It caught Armin off guard actually, and with a friend like Eren, who's always blurting out random things, this came as a surprise to the younger male.

"Excuse me?" Armin almost stuttered the words.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Armin. Could you answer my question? Is it a yes or no?"

"Well, y-yes. I guess so."

"I see."

"But why would you ask me something like that?" He asked, clearly confused. "Eren's been in a relationship before, but it was a long time ago, maybe two years ago."

"I couldn't go two years with sex." Levi put it bluntly. "Maybe a few months, but not years."

"I honestly don't need to know that, but Eren values himself. He's not the type to just do it with whomever."

"I can respect that." Levi took a sip from the mug of tea he had placed on the cast iron desk. "I was curious is all."

"In due time, Levi. I think Eren is ready for a new relationship. It'll take time.. He falls for guys easily, but he's never been the type to just jump into a relationship."

"Let's just see how tomorrow night goes, it's not like I have plans of marrying him. As I said, I was only curious if he was ready for a relationship. I didn't know if he was just coming out of one. Don't I have the right to ask?"

"You do." Armin smiled. "Maybe you've taken a liking to him as well?"

"Don't be silly, I told you, it's purely curiosity."

 

* * *

 

 

The time has come. Eren re-tied the faded shoe laces of the borrowed shoes, again straightened out his shirt and spayed on a fresh scent to his clothing, and the sides of his neck.

_I'm ready.. I look good.. I'll ask how I can thank Levi-San, and have a chance to free my mind for the night. It beats staying home and dwelling over what happened a few days ago. I cannot change the past, but I can control the present, and hope for a brighter future. At least that's what my mom would have said. Father would have told me to live for today, and hope for a better tomorrow. His sounded better, but that's only because he had a masters degree, they pretty much meant the same damn thing. He always tried to one up her on advice._

_I oddly enjoyed watching them bicker. Is that weird? I'll miss it. The dumb fights, and weird rants my father would go on._

_One time, he went on for two hours about the importance of fingers, and how he'd hate to live without them. The man who I resembled nothing of, and hardly acted like, was the only man in my life growing up. He could be funny though, and very weird, and I have that to think about. I'd use his stethoscope and listen to my moms heartbeat, and how she breathed. He'd lay on the couch and fall asleep, so I'd plug his nose with tissues so he'd be forced to breath from his mouth. I laughed every time._

_I'm glad have memories I can chuckle about. Even the bad memories aren't so bad. I lived a good life with them, I truly did._

"Come on Eren! Our ride is here!" Armin called out, grabbing the keys to his apartment and his phone.

"Coming!" Eren grabbed his phone as well; following Armin like an obedient puppy. "Who's bringing us again?"

"Eld, a guy I work with. He trained under Levi too a few years ago. He also lives a few blocks away from here. Sometimes he gives me rides home. I think you'll like him."

"If you like him, I'm sure he's a decent guy then."

They reached the car, where the dirty blonde with a medium length hair that was tied up, waited for them. He had fair skin, and beautiful golden eyes. He looked tall, though sitting down. Eren figured his height was mostly leg.

The three men exchanged greetings.

Eld introduced himself to Eren.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eren."

They shook hands.

"You're Eren? It's a pleasure to meet you too. Levi had mentioned Armin was bringing a friend along tonight."

"H-he did?" Eren asked with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, but that's really all he said." Eld looked at Eren through the rare view mirror. "What's up? You sick of something?"

"No!" Eren covered his cheeks. "Just.. Hot I guess." Eld turned the heat off in the car, and apologized. It was insensitive of him to assume everyone else was cold just because he was.

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at the bar where they were all suppose to meet. Armin spotted Levi's extremely clean, not a spot on it, white Lincoln. It was a few years old, but still looked brand new, and beyond spotless. It looked as if it was driven fresh off the lot. The rims were shining, the tires looked as new as ever, and the windows were lightly tinted. The interior was probably well taken care of, and smelt fresh. Armin figured a linen smell, or something citrus.

Levi is always early.

To him, being late is flat out rude, unless there's a good reason behind it.

It's your own fault for not setting your alarm, and getting up late. You shouldn't take the highway past seven thirty a.m. since you know there's always a traffic jam this time of morning. If you usually take a short cut to work, and somehow forget or decided not to, and end up late for work, you're just stupid and there's no reason to be late.

Levi doesn't go easy on many people.

He couldn't quite understand why people feel the way they do, since he can't relate to the feelings on a personal level. If he hasn't lived through it, he simply cannot understand it. It's not that he didn't want to understand, or didn't care enough to invest the time, this is just how he's wired. His brain cannot process other human emotions, unless personally connect to him, or his own emotions.

This was a fact even he knew, and had came to accept years ago. Yet, he understood Eren's tears and need for comfort, though barely knowing him at all. At that point, they had only met once at Eren's birthday party. They talked some at their first meeting, and even then Levi sensed something about him.

**He was special.**

Eren, to Levi, wasn't some twenty-one year old guy who lived with his parents and only had a few close friends. Which, aside the fact that Eren couldn't work, therefore not going out much to meet knew people, were all very true. When Levi found out that Eren was going blind, and cannot see at night, even with glasses or contacts, he almost felt sympathy for him. _Almost_. He couldn't, nor could he empathize.

He didn't feel bad for Eren.

He believes his life is suppose to be this way, that's just how life is. No matter what, this is destiny and it cannot be changed. Because Levi believes in destiny, he knows the two of them meeting happened for a reason. Why? Levi isn't sure. But he's very interested in the young man.

What is it like to cry? What is it like to not be able to control your deepest emotions? How is it possible that Eren could show his emotions to just anyone? Is he truly that fearless where he could cry in front of strangers? Or is he simply that ignorant? Levi needed to know how the others mind worked. His flushed cheeks. His smile. His laugh. His tears. The hysterical crying and shortness of breath. Happiness, sadness, and the feeling of devastation. Levi would have allowed himself to feel these things, but he couldn't. Eren, on the other hand, had no problem with showing emotions. How? That's what Levi needs to know.

"Oh, you're here early, Levi!" Eld shook his elders hand as he sat down across from him at the booth.

Levi patted the spot beside him. "Sit here, Eren."

"Sure." The other played it cool, and slid himself against the red leather seat, stopping about an inch away from Levi. Armin sat next to Eld, and across from Eren.

"Erwin and Mike should be coming soon, Connie said he couldn't make it." Levi broke the news. "I hope the booth is fine. It's relatively big."

"It's fine." Eren gave the shorter male a reassuring smile.

"Hm.." His light steel eyes, that hinted a small tint of blue, scanned the body of the twenty-one year old. "Nice shirt."

"Oh, this old thing?!" Eren forced a chuckle.

"Old?" Levi's thin fingers pulled at the tag the poked out from under Eren's arm. "I think it's brand new."

The men sitting across from them held back laughter, and covered their mouths. Armin had to look away from the two "love birds". He was embarrassed on Eren's behalf.

"Y-yeah, alright. I did just buy it. I must have forget to rip the tag off."

"Rip it off? You could rip the shirt, you know. Cut it off."

"You're right. When I get home-" Levi took the knife from the swirled up napkin that contained his silverware. He forced Eren's arm up, and cut the plastic in half, freeing Eren from the possibly of returning the shirt. "Now it's done." Levi cleared his throat as he set the knife down.

"Thanks, Levi-San!" The other spoke cutely.

Levi sucked his teeth. "Don't mention it, Eren."

After they ordered drinks, the two other men finally arrived. They were both tall, muscular, and has similar hair color. Erwin's was lighter, but they both were dirty blondes. Mike has some chin hair, and a thin mustache across his lip. After a few words, Eren concluded they both were pretty nice, and seemed down to earth. All in all, the people Armin worked with were good people.

Eren noticed that Levi wasn't talking much, and only listened in on conversation. Maybe it was an assumption, but Eren thought Levi would be more vocal in an open discussion. He only talked when addressed to, unless he felt he needed to say something. For the most part, Levi sat with his legs crossed, drinking his water with a lemon squeezed in it. He didn't make much eye contact either. Levi appeared to be deep in thought.

The waitress came back with the alcoholic drinks and the appetizer they all ordered. Buffalo wings with a ranch dipping sauce. The bar was known for their heaping platter of wings and the homemade dipping sauce.

Eren did order a beer, but only planned on drinking one or two. Armin got a mudslide, and the other three wanted some rum on the rocks. Levi ordered a corona with a lime wedge, and salted the rim of the bottle himself.

His small, but soft lips barely touched the rim of the bottle. It was gentle graze against the salted rim, the beer traveled through the neck, going past the lime, and right into the small mouth of the man drinking it. Eren found himself starting at Levi's lips and throat as he drank. A few grains of salt would often end up on the surface of Levi's pink lips. He'd lick them off, and take another sip. As the liquid passed his mouth, traveling down into his stomach, his neck looked as if twitch with every gulp.

Why the hell was Eren even watching?

"Is that good?" Eren asked as the other finished his first bottle.

"It's not bad." Was his response.

"I don't really like beer." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Why're you drinking it then?"

"I was hoping it'd take the edge off."

"You're still hung up on it, huh?"

"You could say that.. It's not something I can just _get over_."

"I don't expect it be easy. You'll never truly get over it, so learn to deal with it." he pressed the lime down into the bottom of the yellow bottle. "I'll need another." He muttered in a low tone.

"Levi-San?"

"Yeah?"

"How can I thank you?"

The booth quieted down. Eren reached for a wing, now taking a bite.

"Thank me? For..?"

"The other day, at mercy gen-"

"I'll think of something."

The waitress asked if anyone needed a refil, and Levi had said yes. She brought him another drink with the line wedge.

"How many of those will you drink?"

"Enough to free my mind." Levi answered.

*     *     *

" _Enough to free his mind_ " was seven to be exact.

After five, Levi was more talkative, and let his guard down some. He didn't mind when Eren sneezed, or accidentally brushed up against him. In fact, he didn't seem to care at all.

The night wasn't so young anymore, and the crowd was thinning out. Eren had one last beer, it only being his second, and took some water to go. He knew drinking alcohol was something he could live without.

Levi stumbled as he tried to get out of the booth. Eren helped his stand up to his feet. He knew Levi was in no position to drive, let alone walk to the car.

"Eld, could we drop Levi off at his house?"

"I'm not sure where he lives, but I'd be happy to."

"Levi, where do you live?" Eren asked the drunk fellow. Clearly, he can't handle liquor very well.

"With you." He yawned.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. Where's your house?"

"On top of a hill."

"We live in the flattest part of Japan, Levi-San. Come on, just tell me-"

"I'll go home with you." He yawned, still trying to straighten his knees to stand. He looked like a fawn, testing out it's new legs. Eren thought he looked like Bambi.

"He can stay the night." Armin sighed. "But I'm not cleaning up after him if he pukes!"

"I'll clean it, don't worry.." Eren practically shoved Levi in to the car. He was starting to get heavy. For someone so small, he was like dead weight.

Eren laid Levi down on the futon, and he took the couch. He covered the now sleeping drunk with the green blanket he was using, and took a new one from the closet. It was a yellow and white quilt his grandmother knitted from Armin when he was a baby.

She died when they were five.

Eren was happy to have a such an almost perfect view of the others sleeping face. Though the image was blurry, Eren's imagination filled in the blanks. A smile crossed Eren's face. Though tossing a turning, Levi's face seemed peaceful. The light coming from the muted television revealed Levi's sleepy face. He didn't furrow his brows, or scrunch his nose, nor did he have a frown. He was like tranquil water in the morning.

 

As the night hours went on, Levi found himself awake at five in the morning. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he was sleeping on a futon, no pants on, and his shirt almost all the way unbuttoned. To his right, was a whimpering body with it's back faced towards him. He sat up slowly to poke the crying guy on the couch.

"Hey.." He whispered.

Eren jolted, and turned around quickly. Tears streamed down his face, but he smiled at Levi anyways. "What're you doing up?" Eren chocked back on his tears.

"I have to take a piss.." He rubbed the top of his temple, fluffing his silk black hair.

"Go, I'll get you water." He sat up slowly, and wiped his face.

"What's up with the damn crying?"

"I.. I just had a nightmare."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Eren got to his feet, but he knees felt weak.

It was always this way. His whole body became weak whenever he started to cry. It was like his tears sucked up the emotions from the deepest marrow of his bones. His whole body was affected by the sudden emotion of being sad.

Eren's eyesight, when dark, was close to blind. Legally, he's blind, and shouldn't be out alone at night. He thought of a getting one of those dogs that help you around, but he had friends to help.

He felt his way around to the kitchen, hoping to find a light switch to turn on. It was like walking through the apartment with his eyes shut tight, and trying to perfectly pin the tale on the donkey. Instead, he found the fridge door handle, and opened it to grab a bottle of water. After a few tries, he felt the ridged sides of the cap. The light from the fridge was dulled out, so it didn't have much affect.

"Thanks." Levi yawned, then he took a sip. "Now tell me what happened."

"Just get some rest, Levi-San." Eren laid himself back down, facing his back to Levi.

"I'm wide awake now. Tell me why-"

"Just drop it."

_Is he angry? I know this feeling well.._

"No." Levi poked Eren in the shoulder.

"Levi-San, just get some rest. You'll be hungover in the morning anyways."

"Why were you crying?"

_God, will you just fucking tell me?!_

"I told you, I had a nightmare."

"What happened in it?" He asked, now kneeling against the couch. He was trying to see Eren's face. "Are you still crying?"

"No.." Eren lied, sniffing up his tears.

"What kinda nightmare was it?"

"One that seemed too real." The other mumbled.

"That's too vague.."

"It.. It was about my family.."

_There it is..!_

"Oh?"

"I- I dreamt that I was driving your car, going to pick you up from work or something, and suddenly lost sight of the road ahead of me." He now turned to face levi. "I swerved into the other lane and hit a bunch of cars, one being my parents, the other Mikasa's car. They spun off into a ditch, and died on the spot. I only knew from being told by you. Somehow though, I could still see your face, but I'm sure I had went blind while driving and killed three people very close to me." Eren spilled, not able to hold back tears anymore. "I killed them.." He whimpered. "Because I'm fucking blind.."

"You're not the reason they're gone. Your eyes are fine for now." Levi found himself trying to comfort the younger man.

Why? He didn't know.

"I've had this dream twice now.. I was trying to see you, and ended up killing those who meant the most to me."

"Dreams have a deeper meaning that what they appear to be."

_Why am I even saying this?_

"Think about it like this." He continued. "You were driving to your future, and your past was left dead. In the future, you're going blind, we know this, so the last thing you see is me. Maybe.. I don't know.."

_Isn't that kind of cheesy?_

"Do you think that's it?" He rubbed his eyes, and looked to Levi, who only shrugged.

"That's how I see it. Dreams foresee the future, and reflect on the past. They're forms of destiny if they're realistic."

"You believe in that kinda stuff?"

"I believe everyone happens for a reason, and that people have soul mates."

"I'd expect to hear that from Mikasa, not you." He joked.

"You don't think there's someone perfect for you out there?"

The sun was slowly beginning to rise. Just then, a bright, but small beam of light revealed a portion of Levi's face to Eren's eyes.

His green eyes sparked as he spoke. "I truly do."


	6. Hangovers & Love Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far, comments are welcomed and kudos would be nice :)  
> The story is about to reach its climax, meaning it's almost half way done. There will a time skip in one of the next few chapters. You'll know before it happens. I'm guessing around chapter 9 or 10, then there will be another one before the end of the story. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, but it's pretty important. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Jae

 

It was now noon, and Levi was crawling off the couch and dragging himself into the kitchen. He sat down at the tiny table that only seats two, and watched Eren as he made breakfast, well lunch now at this point. Eren had quickly showered and got dressed as Levi attempted to fall back asleep, regardless of his splitting headache.

The scent of fresh, aloe soap filled the room. There was mixture of lavender and honey in the air as well. It was coming from the lotion eren had slathered on after his shower. The scents were calming to the hungover, middle aged man. He sat there with his eyes clothes, softly breathing in the splendid aroma that was Eren.

"Levi-San!" Eren spoke in a cheerful tone as he passed the older man his cup of tea. He placed an aspirin on the table in front of Levi. "Here, it'll make you feel better. I have bread in the toaster for you to eat. Would you like jam on it?"

"Only if it's apricot or strawberry." He said as he yawned.

Eren took another look inside the fridge. "Strawberry. Armin doesn't like grape." He wrapped the tips of his fingers around the top of the jar. "I've never had apricot jam. Is it good?" 

"I think so. But don't take my word for it." He popped the pills into his mouth, and swallowed it down with the tea.

"Is your headache getting better?" He asked as he began to spread the jam on the toast.

"I guess so."

"You really can't handle your liquor, huh?" Eren teased; a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Eren. I'm not even sure how much I drank. All I know is it was more than five."

"You must have had a lot on your mind, you didn't talk much either." Eren pointed out as he passed him the jam and toast.

"I guess I did." He took a small bite. "Thanks for this.."

"No need, I'm doing it because I want to."

"You want to?"

"I want to do stuff like this for you. I can't help it.. I'm happy making you tea and toast."

"How does something like this bring you joy?" Levi raised an eyebrow, looking slightly annoyed, though only being curious.

"Because, i'm so used to being the one who needs help, it feels nice to actually help others out. It's nice to feel needed, you know."

"Needed, huh?"

"Not that you cant do this on your own or anything.." Eren poured himself a cup of tea as well.

"I guess its nice to have someone do it for you, though it feels weird."

"Weird?" Eren questioned.

"That's what I said. It's weird."

"Your girlfriend doesn't do things like this for you in the morning?"

"No, and I don't need her to. Besides, we broke up, I thought Armin told you."

"He mentioned it to me." Eren unconsciously pouted as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Levi.

"What's that face for?"

"Hm? What face?"

"You looked, sad? Maybe.. I'm not sure." Levi muttered, as he brought his hand to eren's face and tunred it towards him. "You're an open book, yet I can't read the words. It's written in a language i cant understand."

"That was deep." The other blushed.

"I'm serious, i cant comprehend you, yet i feel as if i should."  

"I have normal emotions levi, I'm not some monster."

"I never said that. Emotions aren't something I understand easily. All I know is that I feel better when I see a smile on your face."

"It makes you happy when im happy?" A smile slowly formed on Eren's face.

"Happy? Dont push it, kid." He dropped his hand back down his side. "I said I feel better. I meant what i said."

"Levi-San?" The other took a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"What is it?"

"This'll sound weird but.. I'm drawn to you. I want to know more about you. I'm not the type who normally takes the first step but, i cant help it. I don't want to wait to get to know you. I want to know everything about you, good or bad, what makes you upset and what things you enjoy. Levi-san I-"

"I feel the same way." The older male whispered under his breath; blushing from ear to ear. He quickly turned his head away, though wanting to see the look in Eren's sparkling, green eyes.

"Y-you like me too?" 

"Shut up, that isn't what I said."

"Not word for word! But isn't that what you meant?!"

"Oi! Go wake Armin up, its getting late!" Levi tried to change the subject.

"He left while you were puking in the tiolet.. He rushed out early to stop and get breakfast."

"Dann, really?" Eren nodded in responce. "Thank god I have the day off.."

"So we get to spend to day together?!" Eren said in a joyus tone.

"Yup, we do."

"What will we do?"

"Sleep.."

"Eh?! But i'm wide awake!"

"I feel like shit Eren-"

"Then I'll just take care of you! I'll be your nurse for today, okay?" The other smiled from ear to ear.

"Is this some weird kink you have?" Levi huffed.

"Well, yeah actually.. But we can explore each others kinks at a different time!" Eren replied, not realizing the question asked was rhetorical.

"You're just some dumb, earnest kid, aren't ya?" He shook his head as he turned it back to face Eren's.

"I'm old enought to drink, i'm no child!" The same pout from earlier was now present on his face again.

"Sorry.. stop pouting, smile when im around, even if youre sad."

"But if i'm sad-"

"I dont like seeing you sad." Levi cut him off. "Okay?"

"I, I'm sorry Levi-San, i'll make sure i'm happy when we're together."

"Dont worry, Eren, I wont do anything to make you upset or sad."

"What's up with all this today?" Eren chuckled. "You're very talkative today."

"I don't mind the sound of your voice." Levi confessed. "Most poeple's make me want to slice my throat, but your voice is whimsical. Plus, in order for a conversation to hold, both need to actually engage in conversation, right? So the more I talk, the more I hear your voice."

"L-Levi-san.." Eren's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Is that true?"

"Oi, why're you so damn emotional?!"

"Huh?" He wiped his eyes. "I'm happy.. These are happy tears."

"Happy tears? That sounds contradicting, no?"

"Maybe. You've never been so happy that you cried?"

"I've never cried from happiness, never in my life."

"I don't often, this may only be my third or forth time. I normally only cry when im angry or sad."

"I dont cry." Levi stated. "Not unless the person i'm crying for is worth my tears."

_Am i worth his tears? Could i be that important to Levi-san one day?_

"Never?" Eren asked.

"I've cried before, when I was a baby. As I got older, I didn't. Even as a child, I didn't cry much. I did when i broke bones or sprained something. That hurts like a bitch, so I'd cry from pain. I didn't cry when Kenny died." The words slipped before Levi could even stop himself.

"Kenny? An old lover?"

"God no! I've never been with a man! He's my uncle. He passed when i was seventeen."

"Levi-san at seventeen? You were proably even more handsome!" He replied, trying to lighten the subject.

"Don't think that, i was a loner who didn't get much attetnion. Apparently i was weird.."

"I dont find you werid." The brunette spoke honestly, flashing Levi a reassuring smile.

"I showed no emotion and dressed in black and white all the time. I was bland, even if i had a decent face, i had no personality. I was existing during school, I wasn't truly living."

"What did you do after your uncle died?"

"I almost went into the military, but i decided to go to college and get a degree. I lived on campus and had a full ride since i was a high school student in a low income household with no actually family of my own."

"Wow.. I-"

"I know what it's like to loose someone you're close to, that's why i helped you that day. I had no one, and i hated seeing that stupid face of yours with a frown. I never want to see that face again."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Would I say it if i didn't mean it?"

Eren softly chuckled. "Right. Why'd I even question you?"

"Eren.." Levi spoke as he stood up from the kitchen chair. He made his way back over to the couch, Eren, of course, followed behind him.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if I take a nap? My head still hurts.." The older male groaned as he held his head. The look on his face read pain.

"Yes, of course.. Should I pull the futon back out?"

Levi plopped himself down on the couch, and shook his head no.

"Nah." He said, pulling Eren down to the couch with him. Levi laid himself down across the couch, using eren's lap as a foot rest.

"Do your feet hurt?"

"Why?"

"Well, I could rub them for you. Maybe it'll relax you, and help you fall asleep."

"Then be my guest. Don't get too crazy." At this point, he didn't even care, anything to help him relax. His head was throbbing, and his body craved relaxation, and sleep.

Levi's feet were small compared to Eren's, but were well proportioned to the rest of his body. Levi had a small frame, small feet would only make sense. Eren could tell that Levi was well kept. His nails were clipped down and his feet felt smooth against his hands.

Eren pressed his thumbs into souls of the small, pale feet that laid in his lap. A small grunt escaped the male's lips. Shamelessly, Eren blushed at the sound. He was giving the other a pleasurable feeling, thus making himself happy.

"Is.. Is that good, Levi-San?"

"Less talking, more rubbing." He demanded. Levi hid his face with his arms to hide his facial expressions.

"You're right." He giggled like a child. "I'm sorry."

Eren's thumbs did circular motions into the other souls, now moving up and down along his instep. He noticed Levi had his face covered, and his chest was expanding widely. Hopefully he wasn't enjoying this too much. 

"My other foot." Levi replaced his left foot with his right and placed it on Eren's lap. "If you don't mind.."

 "I don't mind, if it makes you feel better, I'll gladly do it." Again, the brunette began to rub the others foot.

"Why do you feel the need to be nice to me?" Levi muttered, then uncovering his face finally. His grey eyes, with hints of blue around their edges, gazed upon Eren as he massaged his feet.

"I don't feel like I need to, Levi-San.. I want to."

"You want to be nice to me?" Levi was clearly dumbfounded.

Most people didn't want to be nice to him. They simply respected him due to his position, or due to the fact that he's an elder to most people. Levi's never heard of such a thing. In this day and age, being nice is an obligation, at least in Levi's mind. It was rare to find someone like Eren, and he knew that for sure.

"That is what I just said."

"Hey, I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"A way for you to thank me."

"Really?!" Eren became ecstatic. "Tell me! Tell me!" 

"I mentioned how I have a book collection at my house, I want you to come over and look at it."

"But how is that thanking you?!" Eren sighed loudly, throwing his head back like a cranky child. 

"Fine, then go on a date with me." 

"W-What?!" The words caught Eren off guard; he snapped back into his previous position. "A date?!"

"That is what I just said.." He quoted Eren.

"Well, y-yes. Of course I'll go on a date with you. Isn't it-"

"Don't question me Eren." He sighed as he sat up. "I've never had real feelings for anyone, but you're different. I think we should spend some alone time together."

"Levi-San!" The other make screeched with excitement. He couldn't help but to wrap his arms around the other tightly. "That makes me happy to hear!"

"I'll show you a good time, Eren. I promise."

Despite having many sexual partners, Levi has never been in a serious relationship. From what he recalls, none of his flings have lasted more than two months. It's not that he couldn't maintain a relationship, he simply had no interest in one. Even if he was, there was never a partner suitable enough for him.

He's never allowed himself to put his heart on his sleeve, it wasn't something he was capable of. Meaningless relationships shouldn't require emotions after all. It was easier this way, it took less effort on his part. Levi was always one to take the easy road.

_But Eren was different._

It wasn't sexual attraction Levi was feeling, it was romantic, something he's never experienced, mostly because he wouldn't allow himself. He didn't see Eren as a toy, but as something with value. He was attractive, but it's Eren personality that's drawn Levi to him.

One day, a young man rolls into his life with arms wide open, a huge heart, and a full range of emotions. He wasn't afraid to show Levi his true self from the moment they met. His body was foolishly honest. He was sure Eren was a bad liar.

Most people who Levi has encounter are closed books, needed to be forced open, just like him. Thus, never making an effort to open said book. Knowing what it's like to be pried upon, he never gave it any effort. Sex and a few nights out would do him fine. He was content that way. Maybe he wasn't happy, but he didn't hate it much. As a matter of fact, he didn't care too much about being happy. Levi doesn't have visit memories of being happy, even as a child, so why try and change things now?

A few years before meeting Eren, he knew his streak wasn't going to last much longer. He was going to be thirty soon, it's time to settle down and start a family. He's always dreamt of a family, but at the same time isn't really crazy about children. All he wanted was someone to wake up next to every morning, not a one night stand followed by waking up alone, or leaving before the other wakes up. He was getting too old for these sort of things.

Levi's financially stable and has an extra bedroom in his house, it wasn't like he was unprepared for a child, if he were to ever have one that is, he just wasn't ready. There wasn't a women who he wanted to spend every waking moment with. After a month, he grows tired, and moves on to the next.

But Eren's different.

Now, he's thinking back to a dream he had around the time he realized he needed to settle down. All he can recall from the dream are huge, pale green eyes that seem to look through him. The person with these remarkable, unforgettable, eyes had no gender, the canvas was blank, it was their eyes and a smile that shined in contrast to the faded coloring in their eyes.

The past three years, Levi has been looking for someone with these pale green eyes and an even brighter smile. All he found was brown, blue and hazel eyes, but hardly hooked up with anyone who had green eyes. It's not like the color is rare, but his dream was so vidid. He knew he'd search long and hard for the specific shade of green.

He can't help but think now: **is it Eren?**

After these short few years has he really found the eyes that have been haunting him in his sleep? Are these pale green eyes the ones that'll be looking at him after Eren after his eye sight is lost? It's said that those who're blind or going blind, loose some of the color in their eyes. If you put a glossy film over Eren's green orbs, and faded them out, it'd be the most beautiful shade of green. Light, airy almost, and breathtaking. Oddly, Levi couldn't wait till Eren's eyes burned out, and lost their fire, only to prove that these are the eyes he's meant to see every day when he wakes. He determined, and convinced the one he's meant to be with is Eren.

 

* * *

 

"Eren.." Armin tapped the others shoulder. He was half asleep on the couch and jolted up quickly.

"Huh?!"

It took Eren's eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of lighting now in the room. He didn't realize the sun had just set, and Armin was going to be home.

After his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the living room, they scavenged around to find Levi, only to remember had left earlier that afternoon. Armin had came home from work, and Levi left with Eld, who nicely gave Armin a ride home. He offered to drive Levi to get his car so he could head home for the night.

Armin passed Eren a folded sheet of paper.

"What this?" He asked as he took it. It was far too dark for Eren to read it. He placed the note under the lamps to see its lettering more clearly. Still, he had to squint.

"It's from Levi." Armin answered.

 

**This weekend we'll go out. I'm not sure where yet, but ask Armin for my number so we can chat about the location. I'll start thinking of places I want to take you.**

**Call me tomorrow, I get out of work at four and should be home by five.**

**Looking forward to seeing you this weekend.**

**\- Levi... Levi-San ★**

 

"He's so cute!" Eren squawked. He couldn't help but smile at the hand written note. "His hand writing looks like chicken scratch though.."

"What does it say?"

"Levi-San asked me on a date, so-"

"He what?! That was quick!" Armin boasted, almost choking on his bottle of water.

"What do you mean?" The other tilted his head with a look of confusion.

"He asked me a few days ago if you were looking to be in a relationship, but I said I wasn't really sure."

"I wouldn't mind being in one, but.."

"But?"

"I'm still not sure.."

"About?"

"Aren't Levi-San and I moving a bit too quick?"

"He only asked you on a date, he didn't ask for your hand in marriage!" Armin laughed to himself; thinking Eren was being foolish. "I think he likes you, so just see where things go. It's rare for him to like people, so it's obvious that you're special."

"You really think so?" 

"It's just a guess, but I think he likes the fact that you're... _human_."

"Human? You're not making any sense, Armin.." Eren said with a straight face.

"When I first met him, he had made a comment about him not being human enough, since he lacks the 'normal human emotion.' He's been called a robot, and even an alien. From what I've heard, he attracts the same kind of people, but you're the opposite. You're what he classifies as A Human, and maybe he feels more human with you around."

"I think I get it.." Eren tried to wrap his brain around it. "So he likes that I show normal, human emotions? And he feels normal with me around, and not like some preprogrammed robot?"

"Yeah, if that's how you want to think about it. He enjoys your company."

"Yeah?" Eren blushed lightly. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. Would I lie?"

"I think deep down, he's a really nice guy. I'll try my best to bring it out of him!"

"Just see how the first date goes, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it..?"

"Next week, I'm going to visit my grandfather in Tokyo, and I'll be staying there for eight days.. It was a last minute thing. You're welcomed to come if you liked.."

"I'll think about it, since I've never been to Tokyo. It's a few hours away so I never had to nerve to travel that far alone."

"Just tell me by this weekend so I can get you a train ticket for Wednesday. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll talk to Levi-San first.."

"Why? It's not like he has to approve."

"That's not why." Eren mumbled. "What if I could stay with him while you're gone?"

"You just- well, whatever. I doubt he'd say no anyways." Armin shook his head; sighing softly. "You both are made for each other."

Armin couldn't help but laugh.


	7. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi-San is such a hopeless romantic under that stone cold face!! haha.. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) it's not very long, I'm sorry.. Leave comments / kudos to let me know if you're enjoying the story! Feedback is always welcomed. As always, sorry for any spelling mistakes!

The rest of the week went by slowly; Eren did as promised and called Levi the day after he received the note. The two of them made plans to go out for dinner at Levi's favorite restaurant: Red Wings.

Eren had heard about it before, and that it was expensive to eat there. They sold mostly seafood and other meats. Eren isn't big on seafood, but was excited nonetheless, he was going on a date with his precious Levi-San after all!

Eren's family had money, but had no desire of spending it on a whim. For a wealthy man, Grisha was awfully cheap, though calling himself frugal. Carla only spent money when it needed to be spent, but liked to pay a little extra for certain things because she believed they'd last long and would be better quality. Eren, personally, didn't care. If he had it, he'd spend it, if not, he'd keep it. He acquired a check every month from the district since he can't legally work and is considered disabled. It's not that Eren couldn't work, it would be hard for him. Dim lights don't help his sight at all, and really bright lights make his eyes hurt. He did a few odd jobs here and there for people he knew to make extra money, but has never been employed by an actually company. As a child, Eren wanted to be a firefighter. He wanted to be a hero, and save people's lives even if it meant he could loose his. Ever since his field trip to a fire station in first grade, he has always wanted to be a firefighter in his district.

That dream was short lived though. When he was fifteen is when reality set in. How can he be a firefighter when he barely see?

Dreams are something Eren no longer took seriously. He was glad to be alive, and for the most part, healthy and happy. Though his life is one big series of unfortunate events, he still finds a reason to smile. As cheesy as it may sound, he found happiness in a man nine years older than him. Someone he usually wouldn't go for. Someone others thought of as mean, rude, unemotional, among other things. Someone who doesn't generally care about others, but cares for him. Someone who doesn't pity Eren, but only wants to make him better. Levi brought out something in Eren he didn't know he had: a will to live.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. What started off at simple attraction turned into much more after a hug. A man he barely knew was holding him in his arms, comforting him, and supporting him. His convincing tone and words only made Eren feel safer. The tight grip of Levi's arms were a comfort Eren has never felt before. It was different than a mother's hug. It was a different kind of comfort. His embrace made Eren's heart melt, the world around them stopped completely. All the commotion came to a halt. It truly felt as if they were last living things on earth. It left Eren craving more of Levi. He wanted to feel safe, and comforted at all times. Eren didn't know it yet, but he's already seen the side of Levi that no one else has.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Wings wasn't a classy place by definition, but it was still nice. Eren didn't want to over, nor under, dress for the occasion. He also didn't want to out dress Levi in any way. Though Levi could wear sweat pants, a baggy shirt, and still stand out in the room.

His frame was noticeable for miles. With his toned body, pale skin, silky black hair, and light grey eyes that sparkled blue in the light, it was hard to miss him. He may be short, but he's extremely attractive, and people do look his way when he walks by. Eren noticed that as they walked into the restaurant.

Levi wore black jeans that were almost skin tight, and an emerald green shirt with a deep v neck that showed the muscles of his chest. Eren felt like a slob standing next to him, even though his outfit was just as simple: blue jeans and black shirt. Even Levi's shoes were nice, oxfords, tan and covered his ankles. His jeans were cuffed just above the ankle of the shoe. He smelt of feint perfume, a women's scent, but it fit Levi's personality. It was a smell of desire, roses maybe, a darker scent that seemed to linger as he walked away. Eren could be completely blind right now and be able to follow the scent of Levi's perfume. It was intoxicating, the aroma filled the room and relaxed everyone around him. Though the scent was dark, it was calming like the night sky; Levi was the moon. Eren was a star that followed shortly behind.

They were sat towards the back at a table for two. A light fixture hung over their table, but the darkness of the night was still creeping in from the window to their right. Eren, who's contacts AND glasses were still at home, had trouble seeing in this lack of light. His pride wouldn't allow him to ask Levi for help to read him off the menu, but no matter how close he held the menu to his face, he simply couldn't read it.

He could barely see Levi, only the outline of his body. Eren's central vision was spotty, while everything around the little black dots were blurry.

 

_It's happening._

 

The waiter brought back their drinks, both of the ordered water with lemon. Eren only ordered it because he didn't know what drinks they ordered. Levi could tell something was wrong, but didn't know how to ask.

"Eren, what are you going to get?"

"I.. I'm not sure." Eren asked the waiter for a few more minutes to decide. "I want something like fish, maybe.."

"They have cod, swordfish, and haddock."

"I like haddock, it was my mother's favorite fish. She'd fry it in a batter and serve it like that."

"Oh? Like fish-n-chips?"

"Yeah! She'd even make the French fries herself. She was a good cook."

"I believe you, her recipes sounded good."

"Have you tried any yet?"

"I haven't had to time. I've been living on fast food and leftovers the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry about that.." Eren sighed as he looked down towards his menu. "I.. I have to ask.."

"Ask what?" Levi tilted his head.

"Can you.. Read it to me?"

"You aren't wearing your-"

"No. They're at home. Not Armin's apartment, my family home, along with all my other things. The contacts I have aren't strong enough.. So there's no point in going to get them. It's just getting worse."

"Your eyesight is getting worse?"

"Yeah.. I can tell its you in front of me, but if you were back a few more feet I wouldn't recognize you very well."

"Is that so?" He mumbled, tracing his fingers over the seafood section of the menu. He began to read it off to Eren. "Friend clams, clam strips, scallops, lobster tail, or a whole lobster, grilled haddock, battered cod, grilled salmon, fried or cold shrimp.."

"Hm, I've never had lobster before."

"There's a sample plate that has a little bit of everything, you pick five of these items and they give you a taste of each."

"Really? Wouldn't that be pricey?"

"Don't worry, I have the money. So what five things?"

"Lobster, clam strips, scallops, fried shrimp and grilled salmon since I haven't had that either."

"With a side of Cole slaw?"

"Yup."

"French fries or onion rings?"

"Onion rings!" He replied.

"Good choice.."

"I'll share with you, Levi!"

"I'll take the salmon if you don't like it, but I'm getting the whole belly clams with fries."

"My dad loved those!" Eren chuckled. "But he'd complain about how crunchy they could be!"

"Yeah, from the sand in their stomachs."

"That's kinda gross, huh?" Eren smiled, teeth and all.

He imagined the finer details of Levi's face. Did he look happy? Was he smiling? Were his cheeks blushed from the hot temperature of the room? Did he look relaxed? Tense maybe? Eren wasn't sure, but Levi sounded calm.

 

 

 

After dinner, Levi was suppose to drop Eren off at Armin's, and then head home, but he had other plans in mind.

Eren had no clue where they were heading, but had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been a half hour since they left, and the ride back is only twenty minutes.

"Levi? Where are we going?" He questioned, knowing it was getting late.

"Out."

"But-"

"No buts. There's a place I want to take you."

"F-Fine." His cheeks blushed. "Can I ask you where we are going?"

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you. Armin knows I was taking you out and to where."

"And he didn't tell me?!"

"I asked him not to."

Eren sighed, sitting back more comfy in his seat. "Are we almost there?"

"We're here." Levi turned the engine off to his car, which was quiet to begin with.

Eren felt his hands behind to shake. The feeling of fear was starting to take over his body. Though he trusted Levi, it felt like he was being blindfolded, and taken away. It's inevitable. But a part of him was excited.

As he exited the vehicle, Eren could smell the fresh water, guessing it was only twenty or so feet away. The ground was soft, the wind was blowing quietly, carrying the various scents of the outdoors.

_A lake? It must be. Maybe a pond. It's defiantly a body of water. What body of water is near Armin's apartment? It must be Maria Park. There's a lake in the middle. Why would he take me here there..?!_

"Eren.." Levi interrupted his thoughts as he took the other's hand. "have you ever skipped rocks?"

"H-huh?" He blushed from ear to ear. "N-no, never.. But I used to watch the other kids as they did when I was younger. My dad wasn't around much, and my mom had no clue how to do it. I'd love to try it some day."

"I used to do it as a child, with my uncle." He cleared his throat. "I don't expect you to do it now, but-"

"No, I want to try it."

"Idiot, you can't even see.."

"Levi-San, with all do respect, tomorrow could be the last day I ever see again, I'd rather do it now."

"How about this.." Levi squeezed his hand tighter. "On our second date we will do it properly. When the sun is out, and you have your glasses, I will take you back here to skip rocks."

"You.. You want to go out again with me?" Eren mumbled, looking down towards his feet. His heart wanted to give out, it was thumping loudly in his chest.

"Only if you'll let me take you out again, Eren. I'd be glad to."

"You're gonna make my heart give out." he chuckled. "I'd love to go out again with you.. I had a really good time tonight, Levi-san. Thank you so much."

"Hey, I'd do anything if it'd make you smile."

Eren couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as he heard those words. Tears formed in his eyes from the joy he felt inside. As Levi noticed the other starting to cry, he pulled Eren's face down and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"There's no need to cry. And I still don't understand how someone can cry when they're happy.. You're really a weird guy, Eren."

"Being with you makes me happy.." Eren said under his breath. He touched his lips gently with the tips of his fingers. "Next time you kiss me, do it when I can see your face!"

"Oi! Don't complain! I didn't have to kiss your overly emotional ass!" Levi's cheeks began to flush.

Every second they spend together, the more Levi finds himself opening up. More and more, Eren was seeing the side of Levi that no one else knows, and he is completely oblivious to the fact.


	8. Feelings

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Oh god, please._

 

 

Eren sat up quickly on the couch. The light coming from the window was blinding. He squinted hard as he limped his way to the curtain, bumping his knee into the wooden coffee table before he got the chance to close them.

 

"Dammit!" He cried out in pain, though trying to be quiet. He didn't want to wake Armin.

 

"That's better." Eren smiled, the dimly light room felt better against his eyes, but the darkness was soon to take over.

 

"Maybe not.." He mumbled.

 

He quickly reached out for his phone, and the dialed the number to Dr. Hanji Zoe's office. They have bi monthly meetings to check up on Eren's progress, but Eren knew this couldn't wait another three weeks. He needed to see her now.

 

Thankfully, they had an cancellation that same day, at four p.m. Though Armin was going to be at work, he figured he'd take the bus, or the train. Or maybe, he could ask Levi to take him. From what Eren could remember, Levi mentioned only working a half day today.

 

Shortly after, he sent Levi a quick text to ask him for a ride.

 

**If you aren't busy around three p.m, would you mind taking me to the doctors? Nothing's wrong! It's just a check up. I'd really appreciate it :)**

 

Almost immediately, Levi texted back with his response. A simple "yes" was all he said.

 

Eren couldn't help but smile down at his phone. He figured Levi actually had plans, but pushed them aside to help Eren. Another selfless act from a normally selfish man.

 

After another moment, Eren's phone buzzed again. Another text from Levi. Surprised, Eren raised a curious brow.

 

"Oh?"

 

  
**Levi:** **I'll take you only if you tell me why you're going. I know your doctor, she told me you weren't suppose to come in till the end of this month.**  


 

**Eren: How did you know that..?**

 

**Levi: I asked her, obviously. So what's wrong? Why are you going so early?**

 

**Eren: Because I feel that I need to.**

 

**Levi: Not a good enough answer.**

 

**Eren: I need stronger contacts.**

 

**Levi: Contacts can only be so strong... I'll take you by your house to get your glasses. You still need to go back to gather all your things. Not wearing your glasses is only making shit worse, you're aware of this?**

 

**Eren: I'm not going back yet. I'm sorry.**

 

**Levi: I won't force you, but you're just making things worse for yourself.**

 

**Eren: How would you know that? I don't need to go back yet.**

 

**Levi: I'm not arguing with you, Eren. Your eyes aren't something to joke around with. I've seen the font size on your phone, and you're probably still squinting at the screen. The brightness is probably at its max too..**

 

**Eren: So what?**

 

**Levi: I just don't want to see you like this. That's all.**

 

**Eren: Whatever Levi..**

 

"God.." Eren cheeks immediately flushed a deep shade of red. "Why does he say things that make my heart skip beats?"

 

"Who?" Armin's voice echoed in the room.

 

"Huh?" Eren turned his head back. "Good morning, armin."

 

"Is it Levi?" He ignored Eren's greeting.

 

"Maybe.. He's taking me to the doctors later. I asked him for a ride."

 

"Your appointment isn't for a few more weeks?"

 

"They had a cancellation, so I'm going today."

 

"Ah, I see.."

 

  
_So it really is happening, isn't it? T_ _he time is slowly creeping up on all of us. Great.._ Armin thought to himself as he made himself his morning coffee. His attitude did a complete turn from before. The thought alone lingered in his mind, and was clearly bothering him.

 

_Will memories be enough? What if one day I get married? Or if he gets married? He won't even see what I'll look like when I get older. Not even me, he won't see himself. What about Levi? Eren looks forward to seeing this guy every day, but in the next months to come, that hope will die out. Will voices be enough to keep him going? What if the voices drive him crazy? What the hell did Eren do to deserve this?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why is the house so dark?" Levi asked as he walked into the apartment. He saw Eren laying down in the couch with a dark pair of sunglasses on.

 

"The light was bothering my eyes. You can turn the lights on if you can't see." He responded. "Sorry 'bout that."

 

"I can see fine, but I doubt you can."

 

"Isn't that obvious? I am going blind, Levi. No need to be so sensible."

 

"Eh.. Sorry. I'm still not good with understanding your feelings." Levi shrugged. He pushed Eren upwards in a sitting position and sat himself down beside him.

 

"I don't wanna get up.." He whined, now laying his head against Levi's shoulder. "Can't I-"

 

"No, we gotta go soon. You'll be late for your appointment."

 

"But-!"

 

"No buts, brat. You gotta go."

 

"Levi!" Eren dragged out the others name, clearing whining like a child. "But I'm tired!"

 

"Then go to bed earlier, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

 

"I want you to tell me I don't have to go! Duh!"

 

"Is it that maybe.. just maybe you're scared of what the doctor has to say?" Levi raised a brow, knowing he was right. By the look upon Eren's face, he knew he hit a nerve.

 

"For someone who says they don't understand emotions, you're pretty spot on."

 

"Lucky guess." He shrugged. "Now let's go." Levi took hold of Eren's wrist and pulled him off of the couch. It was like a mother dragging their child out of bed before they're late for school. Eren let his sunglasses on the kitchen counter. The forecast predicted it'd be cloudy today anyways.

 

"Levi, can I ask you something?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"If I were to go blind tomorrow, what would you do?"

 

"What would I do?" The question caught him off guard. He stood in front of his car door motionless. "I'm.. I'm not really sure."

 

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry. Can you just unlock the door please?"

 

"No, Eren.. I-"

 

"Let's just drop it. Can we get going?"

 

"Eren, if you were to go blind tomorrow, I wouldn't treat you any different than I am right now. You'll still be the same, green eyed brat that I can't get enough of."

 

"Levi.." The other stood there in a state of disbelief. The answer was satisfactory, but not what he was expecting. Though Eren really wasn't expecting much of an answer, he couldn't help but smile as tears filled his eyes. A part of him couldn't wait to witness his future with this man. the other part of him wondered if they'd even have a future together.

 

\---

 

The sun shined bright today, brighter than Eren has ever seen the sun, even if there were clouds in the sky, they weren't acting as good sheilds. Thankfully, Levi had tinted windows, and a visor that hung low, but it truly wasn't enough. Eren laid back in the seat with his eyes tightly clenched shut. Using his tiredness as an excuse, he covered his eyes with his arm.

 

Levi knew he wasn't tired at this time of day, considering Eren doesn't have a job and isn't going to school. He ignored it though, letting him do as he needed. Levi's gut was telling him there was more to Eren's pain than he was letting show. He wondered if this was just a warning before things truly went wrong.

 

"Can I tell you something?" Levi finally spoke, breaking the silence. Eren provided no answer, but Levi continued anyways. "I won't like you any less because of this."

 

"What are you talking about, Levi?"

 

"I'm just trying to say that this doesn't change anything."

 

"Are you referring to me going blind?"

 

"Obviously." He sucked his teeth. "What the hell else would I be talking about?"

 

"How would I know?" He mumbled under the breath.

 

"Are you in pain?"

 

"Not right now."

 

"That's good then." Levi said, not sure exactly how to respond. "So.. Are you alright? It's only when you're in the light, right?"

 

"Bright lights hurt my eyes. It's like getting shampoo in your eyes, it burns like hell. Then come night time, I'm pretty much handicapped. I can't see anything more than a foot in front of me. I'm better off getting my eyes ripped out from my skull. They're useless at this point." Eren rubbed his eyes, then squinted over at Levi. "I can barely see you right now. If I had my glasses on, I'd be able to make you out, but my glasses hurt my eyes if I wear them for too long. Levi, do you really think I'm okay? Because knowing that any day now, I'll wake up and not see a single fucking thing."

 

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes."

 

"That's corny, Levi." He shook his head; letting out a deep sigh.

 

"Well, yeah, but I mean it. So don't worry about it, okay?"

 

"How can I not worry about it?"

 

"You'll be in good hands with me, that's how. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you while you're in my care?"

 

"I.. I guess not." Eren mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Say, Levi?"

 

"What?"

 

"You really like me, huh?"

 

"You must have a fever." He sighed. "I've never had serious feelings for anyone in my life."

 

"But you're being awfully nice to me."

 

"Well, I'm a nice person. Is that so hard to see?"

 

"Nope." Eren chuckled to himself.

 

"What's so damn funny?"

 

"Nothing really. I happen to really like you, Levi-San."

 

"Back to the honorifics, huh? I thought you finally realized you don't need to-"

 

"I was kinda upset with you earlier, that's why I didn't say it. But.. I can't stay mad at you, Levi-San!"

 

Levi clicked his tongue. "Oh god.."

 

"You don't have to say it, but.. I think you like it."

 

"I hate it."

 

"You love it when I call you Levi-San!"

 

"I really don't.." He lied, looking away from Eren's gaze.

 

"Oh come on! I bet you're holding back a smile right now."

 

"I'm holding back from punching you, brat!"

 

"You love me, shut up!"

 

"Of course I do, you idiot, but you'll get a smack if you don't-"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Huh?" Levi looked back over to the other slowly.

 

"I knew it!"

 

"Knew what?" He asked as he turned the cars engine off. "Let's go, we're here."

 

"You agreed with me. So you love me?"

 

"Love is a strong word, don't get cocky."

 

"So you at least like me, right?"

 

"Come on, Ere-"

 

"Please, just tell me. I want to see your lips mouth the words with my own eyes."

 

"You're being a brat." He narrowed his dark eyes towards the others.

 

"Please?" Eren pouted out his bottom lip, giving Levi the classic puppy dog eyes. His heart nearly stopped in his chest.

 

"Fine.." He sighed loudly. "I like you, Eren. Are you happy now?"

 

"Yes." He smiled widely. "I'm very happy, Levi-San!"

 

The older man shook his head as he exited the car. He walked over to the passengers side door, opening it for Eren. Levi waited for the other to step out of the car before he began to walk towards the revolving doors.

 

"Hey.." Eren reached out his hand and took a hold of the others small hand, giving it a tight grip. "Don't walk so fast."

 

"You're the one with the long ass legs, you should be able to keep up."

 

"You're fast for someone with stubby legs." Eren teased, but immediately regretted it after seeing the death glare from his lovers face. "Quick question.."

 

"You're pushing my buttons today, Eren, you might wanna watch it."

 

"Maybe I'll ask it at a different time then."

 

"I'm curious now.." Levi said in a softer tone. "So tell me.."

 

"I was gonna ask if that makes us a couple."

 

"If what does?"

 

"Well, we like each other. Isn't that how this thing goes?"

 

"I guess that's true.." Levi held the office door open, letting Eren enter first. "I'm not good at this kinda stuff, so-"

 

"I'm not either. I've had a few partners, but we've never lasted more than a few months."

 

"I've never had anything serious, so this is a first for me."

 

"I won't disappoint you." Eren flashed him a reassuring smile. "I promise."

 

 

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Eren was finally called back into the examination room, where Dr. Zoe was waiting.

 

Levi let Eren go back in alone, and decided he needed a drink for himself; making his way down the cafeteria. Even though Eren could use the support, he felt think was something he needed to do on his own. He didn't want to drag Levi down with him. Even if he was in the room or not, Levi would find out sooner or later.

 

But this is how Eren is. His mother would insist on going in the room with him, and he'd refuse. Maybe it was because Eren blamed himself for the disease, or maybe it was so he wouldn't put others down with bad news.

 

Eren just needed to hear it..

 

_Please tell me everything's okay.. Please._

 

  
_"_ Eren.." Dr. Zoe began to say. "I'm just going to come out and say it, but things are progressing faster than I thought.. Just front shining light into your eyes, I could see the amount of pain you're in. We're sitting here in a dark room because the light is too bright. The only light is coming from my computer screen."

 

"So it's true, huh? It's happening?"

 

"Yes.." The doctor mumbled. "When I ran the test on your eyes, your sight has diminished within this past month. I'd write you another prescription, but I really can't go any higher than I already have. The only thing I can give you are sunglasses that'll block the UV rays from the sun, so the light won't hurt them as much. I'm truly sorry, Eren. I understand you're hurt, but crying won't change anything."

 

"I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes. "I don't mean to cry, I mean.. I knew this was going to happen. I just.. I don't know how I'll be able to live without seeing my friends faces when I wake up. Without seeing Levi's face almost every day. Will I forget what he looks like? Oh god.. Will I forget what I look like?"

 

"Memories won't let you forget." Hanji rested her hand upon Eren's. "Don't worry so much."

 

"You sound like Levi.." He mumbled.

 

"He really likes you. I'm sure he'll take care of you. He's a good guy."

 

"I know.. I'm glad I met him. I'm still scared though."

 

"I've known him a while, and I can tell you he's just as scared."

 

"Why would he be?"

 

"Because he's human, Eren. No matter how much of his human side he refuses to show, he still has a heart. Have you ever seen the wizard of oz?"

 

"Once or twice.. Why?"

 

"He's the tin man. He so desperately wants a heart, and is willing to go to great lengths to find out. And like in the movie, the tin man realized he had one all along, he just had to use it. He's more human now, don't you think? Levi's found his heart."

 

"He is really nice to me.. And caring.. He's never judged me, or tried to show my sympathy for my condition. I'm normal in his eyes, and I love that."

 

"Don't let him go." Hanji warned. "Give him time to loosen up, and I can promise you he'll never leave your side. Just by the way he talks about you, I can tell he has strong feelings towards you."

 

"That.. That feels so good to hear." Eren smiled with red hot cheeks. "God.. I'm so lucky, huh? Even after everything that's happened to me in this past month or two, and I'm saying that I'm lucky." He chuckled, and wiped the tears under his eyes. "I've lost a huge part of my life, and gained it right back."

 

"That day, when your parents got into that accident, Levi and I were actually talking about you. He told me how he met someone he can't get out of his head. Tall, slender, pretty eyes. He said the person he met was someone he wouldn't normally go for, but they seemed sweet, honest, and pure. I never imagined that person would be you. But honestly Eren, I'm happy for you both."

 

"Thank you. I'm happy too, you know."

 

"Now go home to him, and don't let something like your eyesight get in the way of that. Do what you can while you can see him, you got that?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." He grinned, looking down at his feet. "I know."

 

"Get all the kisses and hugs out of the way, and really take advantage of what you got."

 

"I will. I promise.."

 

"Good. I'm guessing he's here with you?"

 

"Of course."

 

"The first thing you do when you see him, is give him the biggest, sloppiest kiss you can!"

 

"He might push me away if it's too sloppy.."

 

"Well, a clean kiss then.. But you know what I mean." She smiled as she stood to her feet. "Hold on.." She reached into her desk draw and pulled out a pair of thick, black sun glasses. "I'm giving these to you, the sunglasses. I just remembered I had a pair on me. They may not be strong enough, but they'll help for now."

 

"Thanks." He slipped them on over his eyes. Dr. Zoe turned the lights back on, then opened the blinds again to let in the sun light. "Not bad.."

 

"Your eyes feel better?"

 

"Yeah.. They don't hurt. But I still can't see more than a few feet in front of me."

 

"They aren't miracle glasses, Eren." Dr. Zoe chuckled as she walked him out of the room.

 

Levi was standing outside of the office door. How the secretary even thought letting a random man into the back room was okay was beyond Hanji, but luckily they're childhood friends. Levi must have convinced her to let him back there.

 

The moment Levi's eyes caught a glimpse of Eren, the look on his face did a one-eighty. He was truly released. He knew the news Eren received wasn't good, but just seeing a smile on the boy's face was enough. The corner of his lips tugged into a smile as Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi.

 

"Will you take me home, Levi-San?"

 

"Back to Armin's?"

 

"No. Home. My house." He fixed the dark lensed glasses on his face. "I'm ready to go home."

 

"Let's go home, Eren."

 

"One last thing.." Eren said shyly. He cupped the sides of Levi's face and quickly pressed his lips to levis. "Thank you so much Levi-san, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

 

"I should be thanking you, Eren." Levi responded in a soft tone. He reached out his hand, taking a hold of Eren's. "Come on, lets go home."


	9. Promises Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this Fic is coming to an end. Only a few chapters left :( hopefully you've all enjoyed thus far!

Months later, Eren moves in with Levi, which came as no surprise to anyone. The two became hooked on each other the moment they met. Levi was there for Eren at his lowest moments, and continued to be his rock throughout his toughest times. 

Armin thought things were moving too fast, but had high hopes for the new found couple. He knew Levi would take care of his best friend, and that he'd still be a part of Eren's life no matter what. 

A month after Eren moved in is when it happened. 

The morning light had been brighter than usual lately, seeping in through the thin, maroon curtains just right to wake Eren from his slumber. 

The two lovers shared a king sized bed, but were still to make a move on each other. But as far as mornings went, Eren would be woken up by the bright sun coming into the room, and he'd nudge Levi to go and shut it. 

This morning, though, there was no sun. A storm was moving in from the east. The only thing in the sky were rain clouds. 

Eren was sleeping on his side, facing Levi who just happened to be up already. A loud boom of thunder woke him about an hour before, and he couldn't mange to fall back asleep. It may be an irrational fear, but Levi was always weary over thunder, even as child. Though with Eren by his side, there was a strong sense of security. 

His eyes studied Eren's body. The way his bare chest moved up and down with every deep breath he took. The way his lips stayed there stilly, just begging to be kissed. His hair had grown longer, and covered the top half of his eyes.

Levi couldn't help himself and pressed his lips to Eren's, who woke up seconds later to the feeling on Levi's tongue against his bottom lip. He responded by parting his lips, and giving his lover a passionate good morning kiss. 

Slowly, Levi pulls away to flash a smile towards Eren. They made a promise that every morning, till his eye sight goes, Levi would show Eren his smile. It was something rare, that most other people have never seen. It was just a reminder to Eren that his boyfriend cared enough to show him a side of himself he'd never let anyone see. After seeing Levi's smile, Eren would smile back, and simply say "I love you." But this morning was different. 

"Eren?" 

"Yes, Levi?" 

"Open your eyes."

"Don't wanna.." He pouted out his bottom lip. 

"Come on.. You gotta do it."

"No.." Eren mumbled, and shoved his face into the pillow. 

"Is the light bothering your eyes? That can't be it.. The sky is dark right now. There's suppose to be-"

"Levi, it's not the light.. It's not the light from the lamp either.. Just stop."

"Do they hurt? You eyes I mean.."

"No.. Please stop.."

"Eren, tell me.. I-"

"I already opened my eyes."

"When? When you blinked? That doesn't count, smart ass!"

"I opened them earlier while we kissed!" His head shot up from the pillow. 

His eyes wide opened, but he had on a blank stare. His eyes giving a more distant look than usual. Levi had already noticed the color fading in his eyes, but they've never been such a pale color. Or did he simply never notice? A beautiful, pale green, soft, dull, but had character. Deep in his eyes, there was still a little spark. As tears filled his eyes, some of that sparkle he once had became visible. 

"I wanted to see your face as we kissed.. And I couldn't, Levi. I couldn't see a damn thing!" His voice began to crumble with every word. "My worst fears are coming true.. All I want is to see your face, I just wanna kiss your stupid facing face, and I wanna see your smile in the morning when I wake up! I wanna see your face when I make you food, or when you're coming home from work, and you look tired. I wanna see your sleeping face just one more time. Please.. Just one last time! That's all I want, Levi. I just wanna see you!"  
Eren held back his streak of tears, and rubbed his eyes roughly till they turned red. 

"It's okay if you cry, Eren.." Levi spoke almost in a whisper. In my chest, his heart ached for eren, something he's never felt before: sympathy. He truly felt pain for Eren, wishing he had another day to see this work. He wanted one more day to show Eren everything he possibly could. 

They both knew this day was coming. Each day was worse than the one before. The past two weeks had been really rough. The last three good morning smiles were missed by eren, who said "I love you" anyways to make things seem better than they were, but Levi knew better. 

"I'll always, always, always, be by your side. No matter what happens, you'll have me. I'll keep you safe, warm, fed, and make sure you always have the things you need. Don't worry about cooking or cleaning, I can do that. Don't worry about your clothes, I'll help you change, and shower, and go shopping. The things I'm already doing, I will keep on doing for you." His hands cupped the others bright red cheeks, and pulled him closer. Levi kissed the section between Eren's eyes softly. "I haven't actually said it yet, but... I really love you, Eren Jaeger." 

"I love you too, Levi-San!" The tears began to pour out of Eren's seemingly lifeless eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi and buried his head into the the others chest. 

"I'll let it slide this one time, but next time you call me San, I won't go easy on you." He teased and kissed the top of Eren's head. He caught a quick sniff of Eren's hair. "We're gonna have to wash your hair today, Eren." 

He didn't respond right away. The boy was still overwhelmed, and choking on his tears. He simply nodded to show some sort of agreement. 

"Thank you.." 

"For what?" Levi raised a thin brow. 

"For always being there for me, thank you.. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You're giving me more credit than I deserve. You're strong, Eren.. You'll make it through this, with or without me."

"You say that but, I'm not sure if that's true." Eren rubbed the tears from his eyes. "You've been my rock since the very beginning, and I'm more than grateful, Levi-San.. I really-"

"Still with the San?"

"Shut up, I was just gonna say that I really love you." Eren pouted out his bottom lip; his cheeks blushed a deep red. 

"The first time you tell me you love me, and you can't even see my reaction?" Levi sucked his teeth loudly and looked away. He wouldn't admit it, but his eyes filled up with tears; a new sensation for him. "I love you too, Eren.." He mumbled softly. 

"I know you do." 

Eren slid his body closer to Levi's, trying to gain to warmth. His arms wrapped tightly around they others shoulders. Eren softly nuzzled his nose against Levi's cheek, though he was hoping it was Levi's nose, he was a few inches off. 

Levi turned his head back towards Eren, only to see his blank stare, and pale green eyes that looked through him, yet only at him. His heart nearly stopped. Even with his blank stare, Levi knew how happy Eren was. 

 

\----

 

*Two years later*

Just like he always did, Eren sat at home waiting for Levi to get out of work. The watch on his hand told him the time if he pressed the button on the side. 

"Six fifty two." It told him. 

"He's an hour late, and won't pick up his phone!" Eren pounded his fist into the couch cushion, startling his eye seeing dog, a black lab Eren named Mika after Mikasa. "Please pick up. Please pick up!" 

"I'm home." Levi mumbled as he came through the front door. 

"Where have you been?!"

"Out. I had to pick something up.." 

"You couldn't call and tell me you'd be an hour late?" Eren sat there with a pout on his face. Levi sat down beside him, taking his hand. 

"I got something for you, brat. Don't act like such a baby. Now open up your palm." 

"Okay?" Eren was hesitant at first, but did as he was told and opened up his palm. 

Mika waddled over, she was also curious as to what Levi had in store. She sat there patiently as Levi reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a small black box. Mika's tail wagged furiously in the air, her tongue hanging out with excitement. 

"What is it Mika?" Eren felt her nudge against his knee. "Is the gift that nice?" 

"I'd hope so." Levi commented, placing the box in his hand. 

"What is it?" Eren felt the outside of the box, feeling like soft velvet, cold, a slit in the middle. "Does it open?"

"Yeah." Levi aided him in opening up the small black box. "Feel what's inside."

"O-Okay.." His finger softly felt around the center. Cold, metal, rough at the top, a loop? "Is.. Is it a ring?"

Levi nodded, taking the ring out of the box. "Give me your left hand." 

"Huh?!" 

"Just do it.." Levi took the others hand, noticing Eren's limbs have turned to stone. In disbelief, Eren sat there motionless as Levi slipped the diamond ring on to his left ring finger. "I was gonna wait, but I couldn't."

"Wait for what?"

"To ask this..." Levi took a deep breath as he got down on bended knee, looking up at Eren's lifeless, yet beautiful, pale green eyes. Taking Eren's left hand, fixing the ring, and the holding his hand tightly, he found the courage to ask. "Eren Jaeger, will you make me the happiest, and luckiest man on this earth and marry me?"

"Ma-Marry?!" His eyes began to fill up with tears. "Y-Yes! Of course I will! I've never been so happy.." Eren choked back his tears, running his fingers over the diamonds. 

"I plan on taking you to Paris."

"Paris?"

"You told me a few months back that you've always wanted to go to Paris, so that's where I'm taking you. I get my two week vacation next month. I already bought the tickets, so you can't say no. So how bout it?"

"I.. I'm speechless, Levi." 

"I'll take your lack of response as a yes. So its final, we're getting married in Paris." A smile tugged at his lips as Eren began to cry, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Come on.. Stop crying, Eren."

"But I'm so happy, I can't stop crying.." He mumbled, trying to control his breathing through his hysterical crying. "I used to dream about getting married, and going to Paris."

"I promised you I'd make you happy, right?"

"Y-Yes.. I just.." He paused to lift a hand to Levi's face, gently caressing his cold cheek. "I wish I could see your face right now."

"S-Stop saying things like that.." His cheeks instantly became hot. 

"Sorry." Eren let out a deep sigh, lowering his arm back by his side. 

"It's fine, just be thankful you're alive right now."

"I know.."

"I bet it's hard, not knowing what's truly around you. That's why you have Mika, and me. Armin too. We're you're eyes through everything. And don't worry, eventually you'll see everything again."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't really know." Levi shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see what the future holds."


End file.
